


Pulp Fiction

by BilBoQ, Jane47



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47





	1. 公主

史矛革先生在伦敦市区上好的地段拥有一栋楼，若是要问这楼有几层，他自己却答不上来，因为他想不通阁楼算不算一层楼。要是算的话，那就四层楼。而这四层楼只住了史矛革一个人，他觉得没什么不妥。  
这一情况维持了很久，直到有一天，这里的第二位住客在大雨滂沱的半夜敲响了史矛革的门。  
“其实我是位公主，”比尔博·巴金斯先生在史矛革先生的屋檐下宣称，“我知道这听起来很傻逼。”  
史矛革让这位性别为男的公主进屋洗了热水澡，又给他微波了爆米花，接着等公主讲他的故事：国王一直想要个女儿，王后连生了七个王子之后，告诉他不管第八个带不带把儿，都必须是个公主，她再也不要生孩子了。但上帝不会让任何人如愿；王后又生了个可爱的王子，然后对全世界宣称这是个公主。比尔博从小就记得自己穿着裙子，吃甜点心，玩布娃娃——和哥哥们完全不一样——直到在读书学习人体的时候才意识到自己和哥哥们完全他妈的一模一样。  
这位公主在忍无可忍的今天，趁代表皇室外出访问出逃了，淋了一天雨，然后敲响了史矛革的门。  
洗完澡的比尔博借了史矛革的套头衫：“这是我第一次穿男孩衣服。”  
“没什么，看起来依然很像裙子。”  
史矛革为比尔博准备了一张床，在找了条窗帘当床单的时候，他想起来了另一个有关于公主的故事，他想他需要一颗豌豆。

第二天清晨，又是一阵敲门声，警察们紧张兮兮地问半梦半醒的史矛革有没有在半夜收留过一位小姐，而史矛革一脸茫然。  
警察看他神色古怪而且面相不善，直接冲进了屋子里找人。警察找到了出逃的比尔博，公主睡得很不好：什么人会在床单下塞满了金币呢？但警察不知道他们找到的是公主。在对史矛革先生及其伴侣道歉之后，他们离开了史矛革的四层楼，回去继续对着雨夜里模糊不清的闭路电视苦思冥想。  
“所以你真的是公主。”史矛革低头对着比尔博的黑眼圈，捏着下巴点点头。  
而比尔博像只兔子那样蹦了蹦，几枚金币从衣服下摆掉了出来，他把它们捡起来还给史矛革，没有抱怨一句话。  
这一整个过程史矛革都看在了眼里。  
他看着金币顺着公主白皙的腿落在地毯上，那些金币甚至还沾有比尔博的体温，他就那样突然爱上了公主。他说不好，他几乎觉得换作是谁都会一样，会因为这样的相遇爱上一位公主。  
接下来的日子对史矛革来说快乐又痛苦，他给比尔博买了他能穿的男孩衣服，带他出去玩，却在入夜后苦恼如何向这位公主坦白自己身为小小平民的爱意。  
好在时间没给他多少天纠结。高贵的巴金斯夫人亲自登门了。听了警察的描述用脚趾头想想都能明白怎么回事，她想带她的公主回家，毕竟全家就他一个公主。  
然而——“我已经和这位先生私定终身了，母后。”比尔博拉着史矛革的手说。史矛革根本不知道是什么时候的事，但他很激动，露出了兴高采烈的样子，比尔博和他妈妈一起震惊起来，之后用一分钟的时间又泰然接受了——毕竟史矛革之前一直都是一副无动于衷的冷脸。  
“我……会回去准备好你的嫁妆，但不能跟我先回家吗，大家都很担心你。”  
比尔博坚定地摇摇头，他知道自己回去就可能再也出不来了。  
而史矛革发现比尔博这么喜欢自己，立马随机应变地对未来的岳母担保说，自己可以办一个配得上公主的婚礼，会有飞机和邮轮，满城的玫瑰和百合，会有葡萄酒喷泉和大象表演，婚礼的钟声会敲响七天七夜。“我联系过婚庆公司了，他们说只要提前三个月拿到市政府许可就行，我随时可以让人去打点。”  
毕竟史矛革先生拥有的可不止这四层楼，不过他喜欢一个人住在小房子里，他还年轻。

后来，事实上他们并没有举办梦幻婚礼，而是在四层小楼里交换了誓言，晚上他们做爱。睡一位公主大概是世界上排名第二的好事，娶他才是第一位，史矛革觉得这才是人生。  
比尔博不知道自己是不是爱上了史矛革，他只知道史矛革那么值得依靠，那么傻又那么有钱，还那么喜欢他，说肯为他摘月亮下来，和他不羁的金红色头发完全不配。但比尔博总会想起，在那个向史矛革坦白自己是为位公主的那个雨夜，史矛革亲吻了比尔博的手背和他道晚安。  
生活在一起后，他们请小时工打扫房间，比尔博慢慢学着做家务事，他不喜欢史矛革和佣人们炫耀自己和一位公主结婚的事，大家都会笑得合不拢嘴，尤其又在发现比尔博是男生后尴尬得说不出话来。史矛革从不觉得这有什么尴尬的，毕竟他不是那个从小穿裙子长大的。  
所以在比尔博学会了如何照顾两人起居之后，佣人都被辞退了，他们就这样一起生活了一段时间，比尔博发现自己在烹饪方面有惊人的天赋，史矛革却说公主不该做这些事。比尔博索性和史矛革搬到了二楼，又把一层改装成小餐馆，如果比尔博想休息了就只卖茶和面包。  
“又不是我想当公主的，我是个男人，”比尔博从烤箱里端出了新的烤饼干，“为我尝尝味道？”  
事实上，二层还有一半的房间没有用，三层和阁楼也在闲置，于是比尔博又请人收拾了一遍，添置了齐全的家具，打算出租出去。他告诉史矛革他想要几个邻居，他从来都没有过邻居。史矛革听后乖乖贴出来告示。第一个租客是个侦探，名字叫夏洛克·福尔摩斯，史矛革很不喜欢他，因为比尔博很喜欢他：“我喜欢他那股神秘感。”于是史矛革也学着穿西服和长大衣。  
夏洛克很聪明，在求租的那天，他见到比尔博的第一眼就尊称他为殿下，对那夜的大雨嘘寒问暖道：“我们曾有过一面之缘，殿下。”——史矛革发现比尔博居然会在床上之外的地方脸红——“福尔摩斯先生，我还记得您的父亲和哥哥。”熟人的话租金自然不会高，而且夏洛克就住在二楼，他和比尔博的对面。  
史矛革觉得自己的公主很危险，非常危险，他很想把夏洛克赶走，直到一位医生搬来和夏洛克同住。  
这位医生，简而言之是一位天使，所有天使的头发都是金色的。他会和史矛革和比尔博打招呼；偶尔在比尔博的小餐馆里吃个简餐，称赞比尔博的手艺；在夏洛克的噪音太大时和他们道歉；每晚都会贴心地留一盏走廊的灯。直到今天，这位医生都是夏洛克·福尔摩斯可以继续住在这里的唯一理由。毕竟，更为重要的是，夏洛克对这位医生很有意思。  
史矛革当机立断，在以后的日子里，必须挽留住这位医生；兵不血刃地解决敌人才是上上之策。  
而后，住进来的一对房客是辛格先生和邓特先生。他们为人低调而安静，出手却爽快；一次性交付了半年的房租，并向比尔博解释道他们打算定居在这里。比尔博给他们安排了三楼的房间——毕竟四楼只是一间小阁楼。  
紧跟其后的，是吉勒姆先生和狄克森先生，这两人前脚跟着后脚在同一天同一时间抢着要租住辛格对面的房间，挤在比尔博的柜台前龇牙咧嘴地非说自己是先来的那一个，而他们明显互相不认识。比尔博非常想把这两个人都打发走，随口编了串数字谎称租金，吉勒姆先生就愣住了。“哈哈哈他付不起！”说着狄克森先生用小巧的身板把那个卡其色的大高个从柜台前挤开。“那我们来签合同吧，狄克森先生。”比尔博从善如流地拿出笔之后，赫克托也愣住了。所以说，他们真的很有意思。  
后来吉勒姆先生和狄克森先生决定合租，他们两人凑齐了比尔博瞎编的订金，勉强和对方住在了一起；在房租面前，一切矛盾都可以化解。  
比尔博希望他俩能够好好相处，但如果不能好好相处，场面虽然会很尴尬，也会很有趣的，比尔博喜欢有趣的人和故事。  
如此一来，房间被租出去了七七八八，唯独四楼的小阁楼空着。但多出的六位邻居已经让比尔博十分满足了，租客们偶尔会在楼下的餐馆遇到，他们喜欢吃比尔博的焗饭，海鲜汤，蘑菇面和菠萝羹，然后再来杯热热的茶。显然他们还有很多秘密，比尔博相信自己以后会慢慢发现的。他让史矛革把出租的告示摘下来，毕竟这年头还会有谁去租一间没有浴室的小阁楼？史矛革一动不动地躺在长椅里半天才应了一声好，之后又继续一动不动地躺着了——比尔博的告示自然是被遗忘了。  
所以，最后一个住进来的男人，更像是一个一无所有的流浪汉。他背着破破的背包，带着破破的手表，留着长长的大胡子，史矛革见到他的第一反应是把比尔博抱在自己怀里。他说他叫斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，又解释说自己这副模样是因为去加德满都旅游被人抢了，他有一间阁楼住就好。尽管埋怨史矛革没有把自己的话当成一回事，善良的比尔博还是贴心地又想办法给阁楼修了间浴室，毕竟他不能拒绝一个会为他的阁楼付租金的房客——他和史矛革已经就那一点空位到底是放置比尔博不用的家居还是放置史矛革的破铜烂铁而争执很多天了——何况他相信斯特兰奇先生的确需要这样一间浴室，可在接下来的日子里，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇一直没有剪掉自己的大胡子。


	2. 医生

公寓楼自从住满之后，在很长一段时间内，并没有任何住户守则和条例，唯一曾让所有人大为光火的夏洛克·福尔摩斯（半夜的爆炸实验，凌晨的小提琴，数不清的晚归）也有了一位与他同居名叫约翰·华生的医生约束他。接着是长期的相安无事，似乎让任何人都遗忘了一份守则须知的重要性。  
而使所有人想起这一点的，恰恰也是这位金发蓝眼的医生。  
众所周知，这栋楼内唯一取得合法民事伴侣身份的只有史矛革与比尔博，剩下的所有人要么对此嗤之以鼻，要么对此毫不在意，只有约翰·华生会在每天晨间比尔博的店里享用一杯咖啡时，会投以艳羡的眼神。他十分渴望一位与他从身到心都相契合的可爱女士能与他共度人生，而在约翰此前的二十七年人生中，他也正是如此去追求和实践的：相貌不是最为重要的，端正即可，重要的是心灵上的健康与善良，最好能与他投契，拥有共同的话题，愿意为了他们的未来（可能一两个孩子）而一起努力。  
当好医生如此害羞而小声地向比尔博解释这些时，连史矛革都不禁对他抱以同情的目光。要知道，夏洛克恨不能在约翰的脸上盖私章的事情连阁楼上的流浪汉都知道（不修边幅的斯特兰奇先生曾经一度非常紧张地跟踪过夏洛克，并且担忧对方是否被某种有损人类精神健康的魔物附体），但好医生本人对此却一无所知。他洋溢着对未来生活充满期待且些许难为情的微笑，在得到比尔博的祝福与肯定后，将账钱记在夏洛克的名下，出门搭着夏洛克去苏格兰场的顺风车上班了。事实上，他下班时，多半也是搭着夏洛克回家的顺风车一起回来的。如果恰巧那天夏洛克有事需要逗留在巴茨或者警局，好医生还会体贴地去到对方的工作场地，半推半就地参与全程破案，顺理成章地与夏洛克共进晚餐、宵夜、（偶尔包括）早餐，再接着开始新一天的工作。  
对此，史矛革十分费解于比尔博对约翰希望渺茫的异性恋人生的支持，毕竟比尔博可是更善良的那一个。比尔博解释道，他只是很少拥有这么强烈的直觉：这栋楼里没有人会希望他们两个搞到一起。  
“但你没有办法阻止这一点。”史矛革无比诚实道。  
“所以只有祈祷。”比尔博拍了拍坐在他身边的史矛革的脑袋，心里对于新吧台的高度十分满意。  
就像是在高速前进的车轮下放置一枚小小石子会改变行进的轨迹那般，在比尔博的祈祷下，约翰·华生和夏洛克·福尔摩斯以异于常人的方式从事实层面上光速搞在了一起。  
他们不再在晚归时蹑手蹑脚地回屋，而是站在一楼的房门外笑成一团，并且互相投以凝视，接着再次相视而笑，走两步路复又停下，进而循环这个过程。楼梯上，房门前，扶手处或者天井的爬梯下，他们在任何一个地方随时凝固成一幅按黄金分割而绘成的油画，颇具有卡拉瓦乔的风范，疏可走马，密不透风。如果有人想要在此时通过，必须以极为刁钻的角度避让，所以那段时间里，无论是被比尔博在半夜赶出来巡楼的史矛革，还是为了工作而彻夜不眠的狄克森，亦或是偶尔去街角便利店为邓特先生买酸奶的辛格先生，都对占据楼道假公济私伤风败俗的行为投以莫大的谴责，进而引发了一场关于公寓住户入住须知及守则的论战。  
甚至连平日里住在阁楼最为最神出鬼没的斯特兰奇也招受了牵连。

战争的开始总是悄无声息的；某一天，楼道内一块被比尔博随手靠在墙边的木板上忽然被贴上了请愿书。反对派代表狄克森先生上书表示，针对近期公寓里的不良习气，诸如霸占公共空间频繁招妓夜间活动等扰民行为应该诉诸以最严厉的谴责。  
“招、招妓？”第一个发现这张纸的约翰瞪大了眼睛回头向自己的同居人夏洛克求证：“我怎么从来没见过有女人？是三楼和四楼的人吗？”  
夏洛克有求必应道：“是四楼。”  
“可是！他都住在阁楼了，怎么还有钱找小姐呢？”  
“装的。停在楼下的跑车都是等他的。”  
约翰忍不住露出一个羡慕嫉妒恨的神情，钱、女人和车子，他一样都没有。  
“别看这个了，跟你又没关系。想出去兜风吗？前两天的委托人欠我一个人情，我们可以借一辆跑车出城转转，我记得你明后两天休假。”夏洛克忽然装作不经意提到，他知道约翰根本不会拒绝他，接着趁他去打包收拾两个人的东西时，飞快从家里玄关的外卖单上撕下一页，用笔唰唰写了几句，贴在了狄克森先生的请愿书下，表示附议请求，从而转移焦点：赞同前一位先生的言论，美国妓女的问题十分令人担忧，影响深远，危害甚大。  
这一纸附议戳动了楼内多数人的心思：每年都要接受相关安全条例检查的史矛革皱起了眉，他需要保护公主的安全；逃难的辛格先生将放在柜子里的巴雷特架上了窗口，转头叮嘱床上的邓特先生不要乱摸枪；狄克森发现辛格先生的举动，猛拍大腿觉得被敌人钻了空子；而唯一在政府身居要职担负重任的彼得只好模仿狄克森先生的口吻写道：招妓实属法律范围之内，但霸占公共空间谈恋爱的危害却是深远且持久的，如果遇到上下班高峰期，毫无疑问会对楼道交通造成堵塞，应当断然阻止此事的发生。将附议内容贴在告示牌上之后，彼得满意于自己十分临危不惧且及时阻止事态进一步升级的专业，但因事实上整栋楼内只有彼得本人一个人真正需要上班，所以该论点并没有引起任何重视。

比尔博在详细研究了三张纸之后，决定着手起草一份住户协定，如果有什么还能拯救这栋楼里日渐升级的紧张氛围，只有住户协定了。苦于缺乏经验，他决定向史矛革寻求意见。但事实证明，这完全是在浪费时间；在史矛革认知中，如果一次暴力解决不了的问题无疑需要两次暴力。  
“可是守则可以预防很多麻烦，假设你告诉每一个人不许在楼道内扔垃圾，那么他们就会知道不许在楼道内扔垃圾了。这很有用，我们应当制定一份守则，然后发给他们每一个人。”比尔博握着一叠白纸和一支马克笔，仰着头向坐在扶手椅中的史矛革解释。  
史矛革苦思了一会儿，点点头道：“那我要规定没有人可以觊觎公主，说话也不行，盯着看绝对不可以，每天呆在楼下的时间不能超过十分钟……”  
接着史矛革被丢出了家门，比尔博告诉他在晚餐前都不可以回来。史矛革只好拍拍自己的衣服，在马路边高深莫测地站了一会儿，之后走到后巷，假装偶遇了本应出去上班，但此刻却正蹲在地上夹着公文包穿着灰色的长风衣抽烟的吉勒姆先生。  
史矛革抽了抽鼻子道：“你不是去上班了？”彼得连忙递过一根烟，史矛革改口道：“这年头上班的人都辛苦……借个火？”  
彼得指间夹着银色的Zippo火机递了过去，史矛革点着烟之后，两人并排蹲在后巷的微风里，默契地盯着烟圈越飘越高。

而在人人骚动的两天里，约翰和夏洛克出城来到了巴斯克维尔互相确认了彼此“唯一”的朋友关系，又在雨天泥路难行的情况下，手挽着手追捕了当地一起年代久远命案的主谋，从而得到了当地居民的热情款待，十分惬意，借酒醉之机，互相睡在了一起。  
第二天早上醒来，十分震惊的约翰摇了摇睡在旁边的同居人：“夏洛克？”  
“嗯？”  
“我们做、做了什么？是、是做了吗？”  
“做了。”  
“……”  
“没事的，我们都喝醉了。不是有意的。”  
“啊幸好。”约翰松了一口气。  
“不过很舒服不是吗？”  
“诶？是啊，但是……”  
“没什么但是，我们可以再试一次，反正可以借口喝醉了，舒服为什么不做呢？”  
“诶？可是……”  
一回生，二回熟。  
临近傍晚，夕阳临照着公路像染红一条暗色缎带，回城的路上，约翰蜷着身体躺在放平的副驾驶上睡得既香又沉。

回到公寓时月亮已经升了起来，约翰还没睡醒，两人一前一后地上楼，全靠夏洛克在背后用手扶着他。两折楼梯的距离，约翰已经靠到夏洛克的肩上了，他们一起在比尔博家的门口驻足看了一会儿战况惨烈的木板。如今上面不仅有薄薄的三张纸，还有人用红笔画上去的巨大感叹号，外加一句：“FUCK YOU STEVEN STRANGE”。而在木板上方，一个干干净净一看就是才被钉在墙上的软木板写着“关于制定公寓住户守则的意见征集计划”。他俩并肩讨论了一会儿写这句话的人到底是在骂斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇还是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇写完之后的署名，但无论哪样，他们猜测，都必定对这一整出事情感到无与伦比的愤慨。  
“唉其实招妓也没这么遭人恨啦。”约翰耸了耸肩，夏洛克不置可否地点点头。


	3. 少爷

比尔博说人都没法克制自己心里不礼貌的想法，史矛革松了口气，坦白说他觉得比尔博穿上厚重的裙子面带雪纱拿着折扇高高在上的样子一想就让他燥热得难受。“不我不是在说那些下流想法，”比尔博捏着史矛革的鼻子让他从不着边际的性幻想里醒来，“我心底其实有个住户评分。”  
满分是十分的话，福尔摩斯和华生勉强及格只有六分；吉勒姆和狄克森三分，为他们的争吵和对墙壁各种合理需求范围外的改造；斯特兰奇则是一分，召妓，饲养魔物，乱开传送门……一分为他求租金再宽限几天时那可怜巴巴的小眼神。辛格和邓特，天啊这对可爱到比尔博想亲亲他们的绅士，值得其他住户加起来那么多的分数，必须是十分。  
比尔博很喜欢在楼道遇见辛格先生的时刻可以趁机欣赏，他身上有股淡淡的茶香，头发梳得一丝不苟，棱角分明的脸上全是冰冷的忧郁，很多时候他都想上前挽挽辛格先生的手——公主的通病，见到那最诱人的绅士就想临幸一番。  
每当这种时候。史矛革。恨得。只想。烧了房子。  
比尔博更喜欢邓特先生，他总是像只小兔子那样从房间里探出头来，用怯生生的眼睛四下望望，再三确认对面的吉勒姆和狄克森先生不会出来后，穿着墨绿色的晨衣抓着毛巾一溜烟跑下楼，红着脸敲开比尔博的门：“我弄不好浴室。”  
邓特先生弄不好的不只是浴室，比尔博发现邓特先生一旦离开了辛格先生根本没办法照顾好自己，除此之外，邓特对红茶的品味不输皇室，他的礼仪也无懈可击。比尔博确认邓特先生是位出逃的小少爷，辛格先生是他的贴身仆人——铁证是餐桌旁只有一把椅子。  
“你得慢慢学着在外面生活，”比尔博用过来人的口气说，“一切都会好起来的。”之后他就离开了，小说和史矛革都还在床上等他，虽然他肯定会先享受小说。  
邓特先生不是傻子，晚上他和辛格先生带了一瓶香槟，登门拜访了自己的房东。史矛革超喜欢这种口味很轻的金色的酒，比尔博知道邓特和辛格带来的不只有酒，还有他们小心掩藏的秘密。 

邓特是他们家的大少爷，老邓特膝下一子一女，人生圆满，其实他并不是太需要自己的儿子继承什么，邓特家一直都没有什么经济头脑，有的只是资本，接着委托给别人用这些东西赚钱，石油，军火，地产，食品和制造业，他们都有涉猎，确保老邓特的孩子，孩子的孩子还能继续富有。亚瑟·邓特就是这默默显赫的家族中最显赫的未来。可汗·辛格曾是位佣兵，服务于在战线两边流窜不要命的军火商，受伤后被救，之后被引荐给邓特家做私人保镖——在见到亚瑟本人之前，可汗对这项没有火箭弹和迫击炮的工作是抵触的。  
“我对亚瑟·邓特一见钟情。”这种话恐怕只有可汗·辛格说才能脸不红心不跳。  
也只有史矛革可以接话：“我对比尔博·巴金斯也是一见钟情。”  
亚瑟和比尔博尴尬堆笑，可汗继续讲述。他顺利当上了亚瑟的贴身保镖，再到贴身男仆，他一直都很收敛，直到亚瑟对可汗倾诉衷肠。如此一来再也没有理由克制自己，他们陷入热恋。接着被老邓特发现，可汗被要求离开，可汗的确听话离开了，但他带走了不属于他的东西。  
“那样不会很危险吗？”  
“我们对面的两位先生就是杀手和间谍——虽然间谍完全是冲我来的，可能有人对我的佣兵生涯有些误会。”  
一听到杀手这个词，史矛革想是时候雇一个军队来驻守自己的小楼了，或者干脆带着公主回到城堡住，这样只需要雇一个公寓管理员。  
“如果您觉得危险，我们也可以理解，很抱歉最开始有所隐瞒，我们可以随时离开。”亚瑟握着可汗的手，他们看起来诚恳又小心翼翼。  
“请别这么说，”比尔博先生微笑起来，“一点都不麻烦，别看史矛革先生这样，他也很可靠。”  
接下来史矛革就没听见比尔博拉着亚瑟的手在聊什么了。他要把比尔博夸他的每句话记在贺卡上，然后送给自己。辛格来找他闲聊时，史矛革都没怎么理他。接着比尔博去煮晚饭，邀请辛格和邓特留下来一起吃，史矛革说要去帮忙，比尔博却要他好好招待客人。

此后比尔博和辛格先生与邓特先生的关系就变得更深了一些，吃饭的时候比尔博也透露了自己的身份，史矛革很不开心，真的很不开心，他觉得知道的人越多越危险。  
约翰也会好奇楼上的绅士是做什么的，夏洛克就说是私奔出来的少爷和仆人，约翰问哪个是少爷，夏洛克便答若辛格是少爷，以他的性格就不会私奔。  
“那他们过得应该很辛苦吧。”约翰有点叹息地说道，夏洛克冷笑了一声。  
“哪里的话，他们日子比你过得强多了，”夏洛克翻了个身，把手搭在约翰的肚子上，“不过你是不是又胖了。”  
“我没有！”约翰把膝盖上的电脑推开，又把夏洛克的手拍开，“你给我滚一边玩去。”  
“我不，”夏洛克不依不饶扑在约翰身上揉他的肚子，“你真的需要运动运动了，约翰。”  
“你要再碰我，我今天就回房睡了。”  
这威胁并没有什么用，夏洛克开始扒约翰的裤子，掐约翰柔软的大腿内侧，非说约翰胖了，约翰熬不过去，说自己的确胖了五磅。  
“七磅，只多不少。”说完夏洛克惩罚一样上牙去咬约翰肚子那一小圈肥肉。  
但夏洛克没有继续他们的床上活动，而是和约翰讲起了吉勒姆和狄克森先生的事，一个间谍一个杀手，互相还不知道身份，有趣得很。  
“那他们要是发现了，岂不是会很混乱？会不会有危险？”  
“这两个家伙根本不成气候，你要是担心咱们就搬走。”  
“我挺喜欢这里的。”约翰摇头拒绝了，“我舍不得比尔博的饭和面包。”  
同样这么舍不得的还有亚瑟，他晚上坐在窗前等楼下的福尔摩斯先生拉琴，可汗端着红茶站在一侧，提醒他小心着凉。  
“巴金斯先生人真的很好，做饭也很好吃。”  
“是的。”  
“要是能一直住在这里就好了。”  
“我们当然可以一直住在这里。”  
“你说我们也和吉勒姆先生还有狄克森先生谈一谈，可以吗？”  
“绝对不行，你绝对不要和他们说一句话。”  
福尔摩斯先生的小提琴声适时地响起，让亚瑟暂时忘记了那些烦恼的事情，可汗低下头来同他接吻。  
一天又这样过去了。


	4. 杀手

被迫和狄克森先生同住这一事实，其实让吉勒姆先生很高兴，因为他的活动经费少得可怜，多一个人分担房租就少一份压力。他的快乐持续到两人自我介绍到了一半，他刚和狄克森先生复习了一次自己的假身份，轮到对方的时候，矮小的黑衣男人冲上前去，把他压在沙发上，袖口里滑出了一柄匕首，狠狠插进了吉勒姆先生脑袋边的抱枕里：“我叫赫克托·狄克森，是个杀手，劝你最好少惹我。”  
匕首的反光打进了吉勒姆的余光里，他有点想流泪。几分钟后他翻出针线包，开始把那只抱枕的破口缝起来，枕头上绣满了暗色的鸢尾花纹，吉勒姆小心地用内翻的手法将破口缝起来，针脚细密，你不仔细看完全看不出这个抱枕被戳烂过。  
他不想惹事生非，因为他是个间谍，他的上司相信可汗·辛格在他的佣兵生涯中获得了了不得的秘密，并且现在正以此谋生。吉勒姆在自己的小房间里组装好了窃听装置，他之后只需要等辛格和邓特出门——当然还有避开狄克森的视线，在邻居家安装窃听终端。  
而让人感到巧合的事实是，狄克森也正有此意，辛格是他的暗杀目标，老邓特用一百万英镑买他的脑袋。辛格的确是个危险人物，但一百万明显更诱人，狄克森冒着生命危险取人性命，唯一的好事是在敌在明我在暗，狄克森对自己的任务很有信心。  
他早上等吉勒姆先生去上班——“你什么时候滚蛋？”“我上班时间偏晚。”“早点去有利于给老板留下好印象，你这都不知道吗？你是白痴吗？”“不，我们老板没这么神经。”  
吉勒姆先生在房东那里吃过简餐后，会戴着简易窃听装置在后巷里抽一天的烟，质问自己为何要编一个上班族的假身份，而无业游民狄克森一个人在家里想干嘛干嘛。  
当狄克森交不出房租，他一点都不意外，但好歹杀手先生知道等价交换，他许诺一个月房租愿意为吉勒姆先生杀一个人。  
“就从你的老板怎么样？我看他一直压榨你上班。”  
“常人就是这么上班的，还有别打我老板的主意。”  
后来比尔博发现了可怜的吉勒姆先生总是在暗巷里抽烟度日之后，他说愿意和狄克森先生谈谈，让无家可归的吉勒姆在家里好好过日子，直到再次找到工作为止。  
于是吉勒姆借势对室友承认了自己失去了工作，要和狄克森一起家里蹲了，狄克森听后先是当着比尔博的面痛锤了吉勒姆一顿，接着抱怨他为什么不早说，他自己一个在家也挺无聊的，正愁没人一起玩呢。  
比尔博并不在意两人都没有工作，在公主的逻辑里，工作只是闲的无聊才去做的，并不是为了吃饱穿暖被迫参与的，所以说公主根本不懂成人世界责任的痛苦。  
而在史矛革的逻辑里，邻居应该是在节日里可以相互问候的存在，不应该总在楼里烦人，每次比尔博看书看得一言不发，史矛革就能抱着他的公主睡觉，或者发呆，或者缠着比尔博读给他听，反正不该是在家里两个人一起听楼上鸡飞狗跳，一会儿大吵大闹一会儿又要笑作一团，完全是能写成情景喜剧的程度。这吵闹的邻居逼得公主学会走出了家门，除了小说还有电影和话剧，歌剧和演唱会，都很有趣，都可以在黑暗里接吻。  
但吉勒姆和狄克森也不是总在一起玩的，他们在白天一起家里蹲，晚上就要开始各忙各的，他们是很久之后才发现自己和对方在忙同一件事——忙着窃听回家的辛格先生。  
辛格先生每夜的行为都能归结成两部分，简单寒暄和马拉松性爱，简单寒暄中得不到任何有用的信息，马拉松性爱里的信息又太扯淡了，而且最要命的是，没有方法滤掉邓特先生的呻吟。  
没有办法。  
狄克森觉得自己听硬了，非常需要洗手间，房间里只有一个洗手间，而且正好现在吉勒姆要死要活也要挑这时候用，狄克森问他要多久，脸红脖子粗的吉勒姆表示时间肯定不会短，而且他一改之前的谦虚谨慎，这次要和狄克森挣个高低了。  
“有本事就和我打一架啊。”但狄克森满脑子都是邓特先生的温柔呻吟和求饶，他非常恨辛格，毕竟辛格是那个拐了别人唯一的儿子当妓女每夜每夜睡个不停的男人。  
吉勒姆证明了自己身为间谍的确比杀手强得多，狄克森在自己的房间里用纸巾，吉勒姆却可以有条件冲个冷水澡冷静下来。  
之后他们不约而同放弃了今晚的监听任务。

这种情况下，搞在一起也要不了几天。他们很快就学会两个人相互抚慰彼此的身体了，多半是受辛格和邓特先生的影响，之后他们也学着隔壁做爱，狄克森自觉自己的呻吟声不如邓特先生可爱。吉勒姆先生倒觉得狄克森先生更胜一筹。  
“你来付房租，我用身体还债，怎么样？”  
“说得跟你没有爽到一样，狄克森先生。”  
“啊，我忘记你没有工作了。”  
狄克森先生避重就轻的能力远胜过他蹩脚的床技。而他的床技其实比他暗杀技术更胜一筹，那天上午，刚刚和吉勒姆先生上完了床，狄克森走路的姿势还有点怪，但他肚子快饿穿孔了，就走出了屋子去找比尔博填饱肚子。  
他就这样撞上了暗杀对象辛格先生。辛格先生正要出门，狄克森先生撞上了他在和邓特先生做道别吻。  
现在的狄克森袖子里没有匕首，因为他穿着吉勒姆的衬衫，裤腰里没有手枪，因为他根本没穿裤子，特质藏有暗器的鞋子更用不上，因为他两只脚穿的都是左脚的拖鞋。  
真的蛮绝望的，他低下头避开对方的视线，却看见自己胸口全是战斗后的痕迹——他立马拉紧了领子，觉得需要杀了吉勒姆泄愤了，真的，更要命的是辛格先生穿戴整齐地站在走廊一侧，礼貌地等狄克森先过去。  
现在逃回家太傻了，狄克森就那样忍住自己发酸的鼻子，盯着自己不成对的拖鞋，发誓永远记住这耻辱的一天。  
突然四层的门被打开，狄克森和辛格两人不约而同抬起头，紧接着又不约而同猛低下头去——四层的斯特兰奇被光着赶出房间了。  
“肯尼，把门打开，我们好好谈谈，别发火好吗？”斯特兰奇压着嗓子，用整栋楼都能听见的低音求里面的人把门打开。  
看来法师要是光着身子也跟普通人没有两样，狄克森先生和辛格先生礼貌地无视着斯特兰奇，这让他俩又不得不面对彼此。  
此时气氛变得更加微妙了，三位内敛的英国人根本不知道如何打破局面。  
一直在偷偷观望的彼得终于决定出手了。  
“赫克托！”三楼的房间门突然打开，光着上半身皮肤满是抓痕的彼得·吉勒姆选择出现在这尴尬的走廊，“我带你出去，回来穿衣服吧。”  
吉勒姆努力保持着微笑，看着全楼中最为绅士的辛格，反衬得自己和狄克森两个衣冠不整的男人特别愚蠢，另一个一丝不挂的男人被划出了裁定范围。  
“好。”狄克森抓住了这次机会，他要赶快躲回房间里，杀了吉勒姆泄愤，在转身走过辛格身侧的时候，一片没用过的安全套掉在了地上——应该是之前粘在狄克森身上，现在因为走动从身上掉下来了。  
辛格先生行云流水拾起了那片温暖的安全套，稳稳地递给了狄克森。  
狄克森装作什么都没发生，抢过那片耻辱的证明，吉勒姆把他迎进门后即刻关上了门。  
他们没看见辛格先生之后的反应，他们不在乎，因为实在是太丢人了，他们的第一次遭遇战可以说是溃不成军。  
要不是因为工作，吉勒姆先生和狄克森先生绝对要搬走了。  
“我要杀了辛格灭口。”赫克托捏着那片安全套愤愤地说。彼得的回答是用掉了安全套。虽然这没有缓解赫克托的饥饿，但的确帮助赫克托释放了他的怒火。  
没人知道斯特兰奇先生在走廊里冻了多久，现在大家都知道这位无业的住在阁楼的法师已经付不起自己的嫖资了，但他仍然继续召妓，每次还都选那位叫“肯尼”的，生怕对方不记得他欠了很多次钱没有还。  
比尔博在自己的餐馆遇见过这位“妓女”，很多次。他从坐姿到举止都无可挑剔，比尔博非常愿意为了看他跳脱衣舞掏钱的，因为那件修身灰色西服包在他那又小又窄的腰上，看起来真的很诱人。  
史矛革虽然不敢说，但他也对斯特兰奇吃不起饭也要召妓的行为表示了理解和肯定。


	5. 美国妓女

(1)

阁楼上的男人和他的美国妓女对于整栋楼的人来说，从来都不是秘密。比起斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇身为一位至尊法师连阁楼的租金都要宽限几天却还要招妓，这样令人匪夷所思的事情来说，关于这位美国妓女本人似乎更能引起楼内其他住户的兴趣：他的姓名？工作？为什么会跟斯特兰奇这样的客人纠缠不休？黑巫师的诅咒？还是斯特兰奇握有他的把柄？  
但这一切一直都在暗地里悄然无息地涌动着，因为没有任何一个人会在看到这位名为“肯尼”的男人之后，还能当着他的面问出这番话，这不仅需要勇气更需要决心（唯二满足两项要求的人却都鲜少下楼）——他实在长着一张好看的脸，以及坐在比尔博的餐厅之中仿佛置身恢弘宫殿中的冷清神情，连比尔博的茶点都入不了他的眼。  
“他就像是王后，”比尔博私下评价，“至少比我妈像多了。”  
“或许他就是。这年头的巫师都不是好东西。”史矛革已经决心不让比尔博接近斯特兰奇了，连一根头发丝都不行，他为突如其来的汹涌保护欲所困，借口一把抱住了正在揉面点的比尔博，捂住了他圆润的小肚子真心实意道：“你要离巫师远一些。”  
闻言，比尔博将手中面粉都拍在了史矛革的脸上道：“手拿开，敢往下放你试试。”  
史矛革只好一边装作很听话地礼节性亲了亲比尔博的侧脸，一边拿偷偷从案板上刮面粉下来塞进比尔博的衣领，接着被比尔博追着在厨房里绕着吧台打，面粉像雪一样下了两个人满身满脸；巴金斯茶点室晚上的面点大概是又做不成了。  
但同样的事情若是发生在斯特兰奇身上，便变成了——“手拿开。”  
“肯尼，你把枪先放下……”  
“3，2……”  
斯特兰奇告饶地挪开了放在对方腰胯上的手，但这并不能改变两人赤裸相对的事实，尤其又在一场舒畅的性爱之后，斯特兰奇选择从埃弗雷特·罗斯身后握住了他放在身前那只没有握枪的手。而这位被至尊法师收在怀中的所谓“美国妓女”见状，满意地将枪塞回了床垫底下，他做得够多了，这会儿挪动着头颅靠在斯特兰奇的肩上只想睡觉。  
然而法师却不放过他，“你什么时候把枪藏在那里的。”  
“大概在你告诉你的邻居我是你找来的妓女的时候吧。”罗斯半闭着眼随口答道。  
斯特兰奇闻了闻罗斯汗湿的发间依稀残留下的香味，辨别出是罗斯惯用的洗发露牌子，介于柠檬和橘调之间，或许还有护发素和发胶。比起斯特兰奇，罗斯像一只娇养的猫，他是斯特兰奇空荡荡的小阁楼里唯一的价值连城。斯特兰奇仍然留有胡渣的脸与罗斯耳鬓厮磨，他握住罗斯的手将他按在了自己胸前，低声问道：“难道你不是吗。”  
那一刻，三楼的狄克森推开了自家的门遇到了正与邓特先生吻别的辛格先生。

其实埃弗雷特·罗斯也常常陷入无法自证的困惑：他到底喜欢斯特兰奇哪一点？  
“…我不知道我为什么又来找你……”他对斯特兰奇这样说过，仍然是在这间空荡荡的小阁楼里，斜压下来的天花板压得两人躺在一起，身体夹在地上的床垫和白色的被单之间。他们的确总是做爱，见面之后，就在这逼仄的空间里，互相倾轧，罗斯会给斯特兰奇留下钱包里的三五百。  
法师辟谷，阁楼里唯一的冰箱上着锁，冰冷地站在门边，斯特兰奇唯一的水杯搁在天窗射落的阳光里。此外还有一张不宽的床垫，足够沉，足够柔软，这是买给罗斯的。  
从美国纽约，到英国伦敦，留在斯特兰奇身边的人和事都越来越少了。

罗斯会为斯特兰奇洗衣服。  
负一层的洗衣房里有洗衣粉和消毒液洁净的香味，因为少有人用，洗衣机和烘干机崭新如昨，这是这栋公寓楼里唯一让罗斯喜欢的地方。偶尔凌晨，但多半是下午，将衣服分门别类地送进圆门之后，他去比尔博的店里享用一杯咖啡，读一份报纸，等洗衣程序运行完毕。  
他鲜少能与斯特兰奇在一起，便抓紧一切时间在一起。  
日子长了，他对斯特兰奇的邻居也熟识了起来，但这多半也是法师的错，他只有个空阁楼，罗斯想做什么都难免要去拜托别人。他借用比尔博的厨房下厨，做两人份的牛排和意面；借用约翰的几乎没用过的熨斗，告诉约翰洗衣服是一门艺术。他尽可能地在那间空荡荡的小阁楼里添上些什么，也许一个圆盘的矮脚茶几放在床头，也许多一只杯子放在另一只杯子边上。  
他们在阁楼里总是两相无言，身体慰藉人心地待在一起，偶尔罗斯享用食物和书，偶尔斯特兰奇享用他的妓女。那是罗斯千方百计地入侵了他的生活之后，他向罗斯收取的唯一费用，而罗斯会纵容他，跟他不要命地做上一夜，跪在斯特兰奇的腿间替他做口活，他取悦斯特兰奇尽乎所能。当他所能给予的达到临界，罗斯便可以轻而易举地让自己相信斯特兰奇对他负债累累。

这样的生活难免放纵，直到他抛弃了原先的阵营，所有的放纵也变成了唯一选择。  
提恰拉来找过他一次，两人对坐在比尔博的小餐厅里喝茶，史矛革在一旁谋划着迟早要赶走公寓里的住户，一边抱着比尔博不让他老去为那两人添水。  
提恰拉问罗斯为什么不接任他提供的职位，又连忙摆手示意算了当他没问，尽管罗斯揣测提恰拉是不想听到他的答案。他好整以暇地看着提恰拉，等待着对方的下个问题。  
“那么你打算留下来了吗？留在这里？”年轻的国王端起他面前的描金茶盏，最后向罗斯举杯致意，他留下一句“瓦坎达永远为你留着来时的路，但也只有来时的路”，接着离开了。伦敦多雨，提恰拉驶离的车轮溅起水花，打湿了地面。

美国妓女再也不是美国妓女了。  
他不会再千方百计地走欧洲方面的任务；不会再在集中攒出来的休假里花上三十几个小时睡在飞机上，只为了能停留一两天。事实上，他已经教会了楼里大部分人如何使用地道的美式英语，再在他们彼此对话练习的时候接受夏洛克强烈的谴责目光。但约翰觉得把舌头翘起来真的很有趣，尽管刚开始的时候总有一种舌头捋不直的错觉，他对着夏洛克吐着舌尖休息的时候，是夏洛克唯一能原谅罗斯的片刻。  
狄克森和吉勒姆分别向罗斯委婉地提出过工作邀请，由于性质不同，前一个被斯特兰奇拎着领子丢了出去，后一个被罗斯以国家安全为由拒绝了。  
事后，狄克森向吉勒姆提起时，非常大言不惭道：“原来那个小个子不是妓。”吉勒姆反嘲道：“正常人早发现了，还有你哪里来的脸叫人家小个子。”  
唯有斯特兰奇对此事未置一词。

(2)

很多年后提起这一天，公寓楼里的很多人仍旧感到历历在目。那是埃弗雷特·罗斯没了工作之后，半正式地入住阁楼的第二周的第一天。  
尽管他没有与比尔博登记，但一个阁楼的租金一个落魄的法师来承担就已经足够了，何况大家都很同情他的遭遇，知道他摊上了一个连嫖资都付不起的大胡子巫师。住在三楼的赫克托·狄克森先生曾经非常善意地表示愿意接手，至少他的房间还有一张像样的床，但在斯特兰奇强有力地证明哪怕再落魄自己也还是个法师之后，这位金发的先生便失去了下文。  
此番闹剧结束后，埃弗雷特·罗斯每天都会夹着他的笔记本去比尔博的餐厅坐上小半个白天，喝上一壶咖啡，傍晚时借比尔博的厨房烧好两人份的食物端上楼。他看起来就像是之前留下的每一天，对此适应良好。  
就此，比尔博曾经犹疑地向史矛革问过：“你有打算买下隔壁那栋楼吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“不知道……总感觉罗斯先生和阁楼根本不该放在一个句子里。”比尔博眨着绿色的眼睛，很是舍不得这位会跟他一起在厨房的做饭的先生，但转念一想，比尔博又摇头道：“算了，他大概是住不长的。”  
但谁也没有想到这一天来得如此之快，甚至只持续了一个星期——刚与约翰一起共进了早餐的罗斯上楼，正好碰见出任务离开三天的斯特兰奇，他刚从浴室洗完澡出来，身上只穿了短裤，看见罗斯推门进来也是一愣。  
他很快反应过来道：“我以为你走了，刚回来看见你的东西，还打算给你送过去。”  
罗斯笑道：“我要是走了，你知道送到哪里去吗？”  
想起罗斯的工作，斯特兰奇摊了一下手，撇嘴道：“好歹我也是个法师。”  
“那你要预测一下我打算搬去哪里吗？”罗斯穿着前一夜睡觉时的T恤，套着斯特兰奇灰色的运动裤，随意往床垫边上一坐，仰起头看法师时的模样像个等待比赛结果的二八少年。  
“未来不是确定的。”法师揉了揉还在滴水的头发，跟着坐到了罗斯的旁边。  
罗斯看着斯特兰奇湿润的胡须，奇异地生出一股柔软的情绪，他凑过去讨了一个吻，斯特兰奇扶住他的脑袋，把这个吻变成了一个冗长的湿吻。  
“或许你可以给我点线索？”斯特兰奇的嗓音已经低了下来。  
而罗斯盯着法师线条凌厉的唇线，忽然直接道：“我想留在这里……”  
斯特兰奇愣住了，他盯着罗斯的眼睛，找寻着一丝玩笑的痕迹——然而没有。  
罗斯没能装出一个笑，他读懂了斯特兰奇的潜台词，只好装傻地又凑过去想要吻他，反正每次无论罗斯或走或留斯特兰奇也都不会发表意见，他每次千里迢迢地来找他，也没有任何一次被拒之门外。这词也不会有什么不同，罗斯伸手顺着斯特兰奇还有些湿润的皮肤向上抚摸，如果谈不下去那么就不谈，他早就想好要如何将事情拨回两人的常态之上。  
但这一次斯特兰奇却按住了他的手，他对罗斯轻声道：“肯尼，你不能留在这里。”  
“别傻了，我只是说着玩的，你让我一直住这儿我都不住。”罗斯扯了一下嘴角，事情已经让他感到难堪，他下意识地反击，想要抽出被按住的手离开，却没能抽动，罗斯笑了一下抬起眼睛道：“你到底要不要做，我早上才洗得澡。”  
说完，他低下头伸出另一只手想要握住斯特兰奇，斯特兰奇也避开了。  
这种事情讲得就是你情我愿，罗斯愣了一下，脸上的神情猛地一沉，反手就要推开他。斯特兰奇却仍然压着罗斯的手不放，“你这是要干什么？斯特兰奇先生，耍无赖吗？”  
斯特兰奇皱着眉头没有说话。这些话题无疑让双方都难堪，情人游戏一旦有人开始认真便要崩盘。两人之间力量悬殊的事实让场面变得滑稽，罗斯眼角通红又急又怒地用力推着斯特兰奇压住他的手，拼了命地想要走开，但他又不能真地去攻击对方：“斯特兰奇！”  
而斯特兰奇干脆直接反手把罗斯圈进了怀里牢牢锁住，罗斯的胳膊被紧紧压在身体两侧，隐约有些发麻，这让他盈满的怒气值几乎又上了一个台阶：“你他妈放开我！”  
“我以为我们早就达成了共识——”法师打断他道：“我不可能给你任何东西。”  
“谁稀罕你的东西！”  
“我也不可能给你任何承诺……我，”斯特兰奇闭了闭眼，他再睁开眼时眼神又像是平日里那般温和，他看着罗斯怒气勃发的神情，像是看一个吃不到糖的孩子：“我喜欢你，肯尼，跟你在一起很好。但如果你开始想要留下来，那我们就必须结束了。”  
“操你的，斯特兰奇。”愤怒敲打着罗斯的后脑，他被压在斯特兰奇的胸前，就像是每一次的温存，但他如此愤怒而又失望，以至于他根本分不清哪一种情绪更多一些，甚至隐约的懊悔也掐紧了他的呼吸，他嗓音低哑道：“别他妈自作多情了……”剩下的话他用力咬住嘴唇却怎么也说不出口，说出无非伤人。  
“是的，”斯特兰奇点了点头道：“我不想敷衍你，埃弗雷特。”——他绝少认真地喊罗斯的名字，这让罗斯鼻腔一酸道：“这到底有什么区别？”罗斯扭开头瞪着一旁的角落里道：“如果我住在别的地方和我住在这里，有什么区别？如果我不告诉你你什么都不知道。”  
“的确没有区别，肯尼。”他用另一只手替罗斯别了一下耳侧的鬓发道：“但是我已经知道了。”法师捏了一下罗斯的耳垂，规劝道：“你该去找提恰拉，他是个正直的国王，你会得到你想要的一切的。”  
“我想要什么？”罗斯扭头甩开了斯特兰奇的手，他难过地盯着斯特兰奇手臂上的一个细小的伤疤，感觉自己就如同这伤疤一样，是增生而扭曲的一部分，存在的每一分每一秒都是自作多情。  
“你的事业，你会得到重用。”  
“然后呢？直到有一天我死于暗杀，我甚至不会知道那是哪一边派来的人干的，为什么我会想要这个。”  
斯特兰奇叹了一口气，道：“你会发现有更好的生活值得你，但绝不在我这里。”

那一天的傍晚时分，比尔博收到了阁楼的巫师补交的房租，那甚至不再是凑齐的零钱，而是封存在信封里的一张张崭新的大数额现金。  
“我们这儿房租可以延期再付的。”比尔博试探着向连胡子都刮了的巫师说明情况，万分忧心于他做了什么不该做的事情。  
然而斯特兰奇只是对之前的拖欠感到非常抱歉，并承诺之后不会再犯。  
这十足地让比尔博在心里敲响了警钟，待到法师离开之后，他要求史矛革把这件事情弄清楚，来龙去脉都不许放过，毕竟在比尔博的公寓里事出反常值得关注。  
史矛革只好在后巷抽了一天的烟，与福尔摩斯和吉勒姆先生会晤，交流了一下近况，完成了任务。临走前，三个大男人互相检查彼此身上的烟味，以确保没有第四个人知道这件事，才分别错开时间又回到了楼内。  
事实只是，埃弗雷特·罗斯离开了，甚至没有人知道他是什么时候走的。  
“……所以事情就是这样。”晚上，史矛革将比尔博抱在腿上，对他说明这一状况。  
“如果是我，我就不会让他走。”比尔博非常惋惜道。  
“是的，”史矛革真心实意地点头附和道：“放走他太可惜了。”  
“…等等？”比尔博眨了眨眼，“你说什么？”  
难得与比尔博同站一个立场的史矛革，那天晚上没能回房睡觉，而是委屈在了沙发里。

现在人人都知道了阁楼上的巫师被他的美国妓女抛弃了，可他并没有比之前更加落魄，相反他不仅交齐了房租，刮掉了胡子，甚至穿起了干练的法师套装，出入带风，他看起来像是获得了一次新生，而非经历了一场令人刻骨铭心的失恋。  
这让楼里的一干人等很是困惑，他们半是唾弃法师这种令人不耻的前后差别，半是嫉妒他这种令人不耻的前后差别——毕竟法师的斗篷看起来真的很帅。  
阁楼上的男人和他的美国妓女的故事一时间成为大家闲聊的话题，反正法师从不来餐厅，他辟谷。  
可事情并没有结束，在一次晨间新闻里，埃弗雷特·罗斯的身影出现在了世界首富的身旁，而那位世界首富也不是别人，正是上次来找他的国王。他们在画面的镜头里并肩而行，彼此谈笑的身影看起来很是和谐，播音员字正腔圆的解说跟那全无关系，唯有电视机前知情的一众人目瞪口呆，这突如其来的信息量！  
“他也许真的是王后？”比尔博皱着挑起的眉头沉思道。  
“告诉你了这年头巫师都不是好东西。”史矛革感到非常委屈。  
“靠，你说的都是真的。”  
“嗯哼。”夏洛克满意地享受着约翰半是惊讶半是崇拜的目光。  
“…你还记得你要给人家两倍的工资吗，赫克托？”  
“……”狄克森先生将脸挡在了拿反的书后。  
餐厅里只有辛格先生和邓特先生依旧安安静静地享用早餐，他们和四楼的两人不熟，事实上，他们相当自成一体，除了偶尔与比尔博的交集，他们几乎和楼内的其他人都不相熟。  
但消息和八卦总是传播的最快的事情，这在公寓楼内也不例外，所有人都开始下意识地关注起了新闻，企图在边边角角的消息和密密麻麻的字眼里寻找到故事的后续。好在那一段时间内，埃弗雷特·罗斯和提恰拉的曝光率相当之高，瓦坎达在各国的国事访问期间内，总能在他身侧看见罗斯的身影。  
待到这一切传入了巫师的耳内，罗斯和提恰拉在一起的消息让他有些晃神。他没有办法忘记那天罗斯走之前对他说的话：“如果你因为给不起承诺，而又不想让我失望为前提才说出这番话……  
“这也许并不是个好办法。  
“你知道，如果我走出这扇门，从今天开始我就不会再回头了，斯蒂芬。我不会再好起来了。”  
但他还是让他走了。  
从最一开始斯特兰奇就明白，他不属于罗斯，也不属于他自己。他的战争永远不会结束，而他能带给罗斯的只有无尽的失望。

日子一天又一天地过去，美国妓女的故事像是一个五彩的泡泡，关于埃弗雷特·罗斯的一切都浸在了阁楼朦胧的月光里，在顶楼那扇一开一关的木门后面。直到某一天，泡泡悄然无息地涨破，溅出了几滴零星的水沫，任谁都会觉得可惜，瓦坎达的国事访问结束了，于是连肥皂水沫也被忘记了。只有偶尔看到法师，大家会抱以同情而又欣慰的目光——似乎人人都都认为，美国妓女选择了世界首富而抛弃了法师，唯一值得可喜可贺的是法师并没有消沉。  
可这完完全全与事实相反。  
只有比尔博和史矛革作为唯二的过来人，知道罗斯没有提恰拉在一起，比尔博试图告诉斯特兰奇这一点，但却发现斯特兰奇也很明白：“如果他们在一起了，提恰拉会给我发信息的。”  
法师的轻描淡写完全不能满足公主对于花好月圆结局的需求，他盯着法师十天半个月不见得来一次他餐厅的法师半天，忽然问道：“为什么你没有挽留他？”“……”“罗斯先生很喜欢你不是吗，到底是为什么要离开呢？”比尔博至今都记得罗斯做饭时的神情，那是想将食物分享给所爱之人的表情。  
法师却忽然深吸了一口气，握着茶杯布满疤痕的手轻微地颤抖发出了些许噪音，但他控制得很好，语气里全无多余的情绪道：“是我让他离开的。”  
“诶？”比尔博瞪圆了眼睛问道：“为什么？”  
斯特兰奇却只是盯着自己手，盯了很久，对比尔博说道：“无论我再怎么努力，有些事情并不受我的控制。”于是比尔博也看向了那双手伤痕累累的手，平日里他为了避讳斯特兰奇可能不愿提起的事情，从不会如此直白地去看，但诚如法师所言，它们看起来松散无力，像是不属于法师的一部分。  
“他值得最好的。”法师呓语般道。而其余的，比尔博再问，他都不肯说了。  
比尔博的故事书里从没有Happy ending以外的结局，就像是没有公主不值得王子，没有恶龙会打败勇士，如果相爱的人不在一起，那么比尔博也会拿出纸笔改写结局。  
他花了足足三个月的功夫才搞到了埃弗雷特·罗斯的住址和联系方式，他将这些抄在了纸上，连同他对爱情所有美好祝愿——三个月的租金免单——一起，塞进了斯特兰奇的门缝里。  
他告诉斯特兰奇：“感情这回事，没有值得不值得，喜欢的那个才是最好的。”


	6. 巴黎假日

其实比尔博早该想到，像是史矛革这种有钱人，应该有一位像公主一样的未婚妻。  
那是法师从这栋楼里消失的三个月后，当那位穿着小羊皮披肩和雪纺连衣长裙的姑娘推开比尔博小餐馆的门时，就算比尔博那时还不知道她的真实身份，他也紧张起来。像是当初自己仍在父母身边，在宴会厅里遇到别的公主一样。  
“你好，”比尔博迎客的时候能听见自己嗓子里的紧绷，“请问你想来点什么。”  
“你好，”这位穿裙子的公主微微行礼，“我是来找辛宁先生的。”  
从不会有人正儿八经叫史矛革的姓，比尔博心里一惊，他露出了呆滞的表情。  
善解人意的公主继续说：“您只需要告诉他，伊丽莎白到了就好。”  
回过神来的比尔博拉了拉一楼的铃铛，这是他为了方便呼叫二楼的史矛革挂上的，还在刷牙的史矛革光着一只脚冲了下来，他第一眼就看见了那位公主，眼神亮了起来，含着牙膏沫和她打了招呼：“丽租！”  
丽兹用手遮住嘴笑，迈着小步子上前挽住了还穿着晨衣的史矛革，史矛革也腼腆地笑了，公主把他衬得光彩照人。现在的比尔博，袖子挽起，小臂上还沾着高筋面粉，他低头能看见自己傻气围裙上画满的小狗小猫，他需要每天早起烤蛋糕和小面包，煮上满满一壶咖啡和茶，照顾他一栋楼的租客们————他早就不是公主了。  
“给你介绍一下，比尔博，”史矛革兴奋地挽着丽兹的手走到比尔博的柜台前，像是献宝一样，“这位是伊丽莎白……”  
“辛宁先生的未婚妻。”丽兹笑得很刻意。  
比尔博脑子里嗡的一声，没有听见那位公主自己纠正其实是前未婚妻这句话。

后来史矛革邀请丽兹上二层聊一聊，比尔博被留在一层继续做面包。那天下楼来用早餐的狄克森和吉勒姆先生坐在靠近房东的吧台位置接吻，比尔博把他俩的咖啡杯狠狠砸在桌子上。  
然后狄克森先生用眼神问舍友是不是没有交房租，吉勒姆先生无辜地摇头。  
今天的早餐吃起来有点苦涩，吉勒姆和狄克森在房东先生的低气压下像两个小学生一样认真用餐，彼此之间连说话都没有，他们不知道怎么惹到公主了————这看起来太像是经期综合症了，但他们的公主是个男人啊。  
在吉勒姆把钱压在咖啡杯下要带着狄克森逃命的时候，巴金斯突然拉住狄克森的袖子，问如果他们发现彼此有未婚妻了该怎么办。  
“杀掉。”狄克森脱口而出，在巴金斯问出口之前补充道，“两个人都得死。”吉勒姆倒是皱了下眉头，认真地说如果一切已成定局的话，还是主动退出比较好。  
他俩好像对彼此的想法都没什么意见，可能是因为他们都没有未婚妻这种东西。  
接着根本不敏感的狄克森问比尔博发生了什么，比尔博的低气压又压到了狄克森头顶，为了能继续住在这栋小楼里，吉勒姆抓起狄克森道过谢就往三楼跑。  
接下来辛格先生和邓特先生下楼了，邓特先生是善解人意的好人，他看出来了巴金斯先生心情不好，就只点了些简单的东西。辛格先生坐在一边看报纸，邓特先生小声问巴金斯是不是发生了什么。  
巴金斯把手指绞在一起：“史矛革的未婚妻来了。”  
“可你们已经结婚了？”  
公主被点醒后坐回了椅子上，他好像才想起来这个事实。  
邓特先生见对方情绪有些好转，又接着说：“而且未婚妻这种事，不一定会成的，其实我也有位未婚妻，只不过我没怎么见过罢了。”  
辛格抖了下报纸，明显他也第一次知道这回事。邓特扭头对着自己的恋人笑了一下，接着说既然房东先生已经结婚，未婚妻这种事早就不成立了。  
“可他们看起来关系很好，”巴金斯捂住了脸，“有一瞬间我都觉得自己是第三者，他们明显认识很久了。”  
邓特拥抱了一下自己的房东先生，告诉他如果放心不下最好找伴侣好好谈清楚。比尔博点点头说他会的。

比尔博并没有机会和史矛革谈谈，今天是个周末，小餐馆的客人很多，他得空端着茶点上楼的时候，推开门看到伊丽莎白在哭，史矛革这会儿倒长了点脑子，他揽着那位姑娘的肩，让她靠在自己胸口。  
辛宁先生真的是个好男人，前提是他没和公主结婚。比尔博愣愣地端着茶点站在原地，史矛革略带抱歉地看了比尔博一眼，示意他把东西放在小圆桌上就好。  
比尔博退出去的时候带上了门，他觉得自己像个自作多情的下人。  
之后他没有回过二楼一次，再忙也没有叫过史矛革，他不想看见史矛革和伊丽莎白在一起的样子，但比尔博怎么也没有想到，史矛革会过分到邀请伊丽莎白留下来吃午餐。  
“比尔博的手艺你一定要尝尝看。”史矛革对着伊丽莎白信誓旦旦道，“他用不到一个月的时间就变成了全伦敦最好的厨子。”  
所以我他妈只是你的厨子。在史矛革和伊丽莎白点完餐后，比尔博看着煎锅里滋滋作响的食物，他想往里面滴的是毒药，而不是眼泪。但他毕竟是公主，很快冷静下来后，在等烤箱到时间里翻了一遍通讯录，打了个电话，转身去伺候好辛宁先生和他的未婚妻——辛宁还假惺惺地问公主要不要赏脸一起吃饭——他回房间随意收了几件衣服和内衣裤，塞进自己经常出去采购的帆布包里，告诉所有的食客今天提前餐厅提前下班所以全部免单了。在食客的感谢与庆祝声中，比尔博看见了史矛革连看都没看一眼自己，他咬着牙抑制住自己要摔点什么的冲动，就头也不回地离开了当初他雨夜求助的小楼，从屋檐的遮蔽下逃开，抄下一个手机号，接着将手机电池拔掉，扔进了垃圾桶。他发誓他永远都是公主，就算他妈的没人爱他也是，他才不会问为什么，公主从不问为什么。

当史矛革发现他的公主不见的时候，天色已经很晚了，他和伊丽莎白一起收拾了餐馆里食客留下的盘子，把桌布收在一起放到地下室去清洗烘干，伊丽莎白看着史矛革把桌子收起来开始擦地的样子，突然走上去捧起他的脸。  
史矛革推开了伊丽莎白：“丽兹，我觉得我说得很明白了。”  
“你不该做这个的，你生来才不是做这种事的。”  
“那总不能让公主来做吧。”  
“如果他嫁给了一个平民，他就不是公主了。”  
史矛革继续擦地板，他有点生气了，因为这样听起来比尔博不是公主了都是他的错，而比尔博和他离婚就能解决这个问题。干到一半史矛革直起腰问丽兹是不是该回家了，他和比尔博在打烊之后要一起看付费电视剧，昨天男主还生死未卜，今天这集他们都不想错过。  
面对这直白的送客，伊丽莎白攥紧了拳头，她问史矛革为什么一次陌生人的借宿就能让小时候的约定不作数，她相信自己能成为辛宁太太，就这么傻傻地相信了快二十年。  
史矛革只是摇摇头说了对不起。这不是她第一次问这个问题了，光今天就十好几遍了，史矛革每次的回答都是对不起。  
伊丽莎白珍珠一样的眼泪又颗颗滚落了，史矛革这次礼貌地递上了纸巾。之后他抬头看表，已经过了五点，还有不到一个小时节目就开始了，比尔博还没有回家，他到吧台后面的座机给比尔博的手机打电话。  
您拨打的用户已关机。如果运营商足够科幻的话，这温柔的女声会告诉史矛革他拨打的用户已经坐上飞往巴黎戴高乐国际机场的航班。

下了飞机之后比尔博用流利的法语给自己置办了电话卡和新手机，之后他拿出之前抄好的小纸条，正打算拨电话时，有人从背后拍拍他的肩。  
还有一句法语的问候：“晚上好，殿下。”  
来人正是埃弗雷特·罗斯，他楼里最可爱的美国妓女，前特工，现在正做自己当初在大学时的专业，满欧洲接案子当律师。这次他要给一家化妆品公司当六个月的法律顾问——主要是他们想打开瓦坎达的市场，法律顾问只是个由头。博士在小楼里颓然游荡的三个月，也是比尔博和埃弗雷特成为朋友的三个月——比尔博用家里的关系联系了瓦坎达王室，再由瓦坎达的国王联系到了他牵肠挂肚的小妓女。  
现在比尔博和史矛革都知道，在之后法师消失的三个月中，罗斯先生和他的法师复合了。法师有传送门，不管去哪里都能回到罗斯先生身边，只要他有力气打开传送门。如果法师无法回来呢，史矛革曾这么问比尔博，比尔博靠着丈夫，听了问题突然直起身子，问史矛革会不会离开自己。  
史矛革就同样认真地回复，总会有些不可控的事情发生。比尔博曾天真的以为那只能是死亡。  
见到依然身着灰色西装的罗斯先生，比尔博委屈的感觉突然在身体里翻涌起来，一天没怎么吃下东西的他挂在罗斯身上，哭得稀里哗啦。罗斯掏出手帕给比尔博擦眼泪，接过他的小包包，说要带他去吃好的。  
那晚比尔博吃了很多东西，比尔博自始至终都没解释自己为什么离家出走，罗斯能猜到与史矛革有关。但公主不愿多说的东西，罗斯也不会多问。  
带比尔博回家的车上，罗斯扭开了电台疏解车里沉闷的气氛，他和比尔博用法语借着电台里的话题聊天。比尔博手心里还攥着罗斯的手帕。  
“未婚妻这个词其实是来源于法语。”比尔博突然想起这件事，他笑了起来，“天啊我才想起来。”  
罗斯能听出比尔博语气里掩藏的歇斯底里，他把车靠边停下，转身去查看副驾驶席比尔博的情况。比尔博只是用手背搭在额头上，说今天的红酒很好喝，没有忍住才喝多了，现在有点不舒服。  
罗斯看见比尔博绯红的脸颊和耳尖，问他有没有恶心，安慰他马上就到家了。之后罗斯又把车窗开了条缝隙，回去的路上特地开得很稳。比尔博就在到家前这几分钟一直在抱怨未婚妻的事情，他不明白如果想要结婚为什么还要弄这一出，干嘛不直接结婚，定什么婚约，分明是不想结婚又不好直说才这样的，或者只是单纯自私要先霸占什么人。  
罗斯没有搭腔。把车在公寓楼下停好后，比尔博在熄火的车子里哭了两分钟，罗斯在车外抽了半支烟，顺便联系了巴金斯一家，说他们的公主在自己这里。巴金斯家的回复是拜托特工照顾好公主，毕竟他对照顾王室很有经验。  
距离史矛革发现比尔博失踪已经过了四个小时，时针已经快指到十点，在夏洛克的帮助下史矛革知道了公主已经顺利离开了英国，他动用一切资源去查公主的航班记录时，巴金斯家的王后给史矛革挂了通电话。  
“我们的律师明天就到。”  
“您这是什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，公主殿下决定要和您离婚了，辛宁先生。”  
史矛革觉得这大概是自己的噩梦没有醒，他把自己的电话砸烂，然后用手机又拨了一次比尔博妈妈的电话：“是的，辛宁先生，刚刚我说过了，公主殿下要和您离婚了。”  
在砸烂手机之前，夏洛克扶着史矛革肩膀，告诉他坚强。  
约翰在回到房间里后仔细听着房东先生的动静，希望他不要做出什么过激行为，同时也感叹夏洛克怎么对史矛革这么贴心。  
“照他那个智商，连比尔博为什么要走都不知道，砸完手机就要来借我的了，我虽然不会借给他，但我不想给你买新手机。”  
“……那你知道比尔博为什么要和房东先生离婚吗？”  
“我只知道这只是巴金斯家的意思，比尔博很可能还没有参与。”  
约翰听后觉得是不是告诉史矛革比较好，但夏洛克又说王室的事情，尤其是婚姻，插手后绝不能全身而退，公主就是从了家族的意思离开了也说不定。  
其实事情的真相夏洛克能猜到八九不离十，但别人谈恋爱的事情他实在不想管，也不想让约翰管——尽管他俩该做的都做了，不该做的也做了，但是谈恋爱的事情还八字没一撇呢，夏洛克还不想操心别人的事。

所有事情就这样在一天之内发生巨变，史矛革终于和比尔博一样绝望了。

 

（下）  
史矛革以为他的公主回到了城堡，于是他来到了公主的国家，却被拒绝入境。  
第一王储，比尔博最大的王兄，带着一队人马，郑重地告诉史矛革一生最多只能辜负公主一次。  
史矛革红着眼睛说他没有，他什么都没有做错，这一定是有什么误会。  
那位王储冷笑了一声，继续自说自话。既然是公主主动提出的离婚，王室会支付史矛革赔偿，以后巴金斯家最小的公主和他再无瓜葛。  
史矛革家里还留着公主的睡衣和最喜欢的杯子，还有他千挑万选的餐具和地毯，最舒服的埃及棉被单，没用完的成打的安全套。  
“求您了殿下，”史矛革行了一个标准礼，“我要见比尔博殿下一面，和他当面说清楚。”  
“非要劳烦他亲口说要和你离婚才死心吗？”  
“那样我也不会死心的。”  
王储没有将对话继续下去。  
未能通过海关的史矛革在国际线上支起了帐篷，叫人买来定制的烟花和信号弹，放了一晚上后交够了各种罚金，第二天还要放的时候，史矛革被收进了邻国的警局。辛宁家终于为他们的老爷行动了，各国都有他们的眼线，可以收买连巴金斯的城堡都可以渗透的人，争取联系上他们的“太太”。史矛革仍旧没有在律师送来的离婚文件上签字，但王室有特权可以行使，他们只是装作尊重史矛革一下，要不是之前公主不愿意走，这件事早就该发生了。  
但辛宁家也不是吃素的。  
很快王后就意识到四处都有史矛革安插的眼线，比尔博并不在这里的事情恐怕已经暴露给了史矛革。但在罗斯的帮助下他们还留了最后一手。那段时间里的伦敦国际航班都留下了比尔博·巴金斯的记录，辛宁要想比对监控录像来确认，需要的时间会更长。  
这是巴金斯家赢回公主的机会，不会有人懈怠的。  
眼线们很快发现自己收到了很多假消息，公主同时出现在柏林、莫斯科和冰岛，这看起来比逃命特工的行动路线都要奇特，比尔博的确在躲着史矛革，可不想要史矛革找到比尔博的人大大增加了史矛革找比尔博的难度。  
每天史矛革就拿着一张世界地图，在每个可疑的地点上打一个红色的圆圈，等着最新最准确的消息。这一场寻找比尔博下落的角逐已经进行到看不到尽头的胶着期，时间才刚刚过去了三天。  
或者说，时间已经过去三天了。史矛革没有公主为他煮饭，没有公主给他刮胡子，没有公主与他同床共枕，他弄丢了世界上最重要的东西，他知道自己可能再也找不回来了。他想起自己拥有过的日子，他分明知道公主应该住在高塔的，他怎么就能这么大意，让公主在他的小楼里随意出入，他早该用锁链锁住公主，像是魔王和恶龙所做的那样，让公主永远属于自己，想带走公主的人必须死在火焰之下。  
他甚至不怎么敢睡觉，生怕自己分明抓住了比尔博的衣角，却在没有抓紧的时候让比尔博又像阵风溜走了。

其实比尔博一直在巴黎，和罗斯先生一起，哪里也没去，罗斯正好是个特工，知道怎么避开眼线，分辨这大街上谁藏有秘密。  
他带着比尔博在塞纳河畔散步，喂鸽子，看学生写生，请老先生为比尔博画头像，买街头小车里可丽饼和冰淇淋给比尔博吃。比尔博渐渐忘记了伦敦发生的不愉快，只有在天黑的时候看见手牵手的情侣才会突然惆怅起来，然后故作掩饰，问罗斯和他的法师先生怎么样了。  
“等他回家，和他上床，就像他的妓女，跟原来一样。”罗斯轻描淡写地回答。  
比尔博对这个称呼更加内疚了，的确当初直接默认罗斯的身份是他们不好，但他总是想不出来为什么罗斯这么可爱的人会选择住在阁楼里的奇怪男人。  
“毕竟公主也会爱上傻瓜，没什么不可能对吗？”  
“可能公主是个大傻瓜，”比尔博轻轻的说，“罗斯先生一点都不傻。”  
罗斯笑着说公主对自己真是错爱了，诚恐诚惶，只好带公主去吃蜗牛。比尔博吐了吐舌头，说自己从来都做不好那东西，主要是处理食材的时候怎么也忘不了伦敦雨后满街的鼻涕虫。  
“而且史矛革只吃有腿动物的肉，连鱼都不吃，我很喜欢吃鱼的，和史矛革在一起后却吃得很少。”  
“您受委屈了，”罗斯认真地说，“我知道很多做鱼很好吃的店，希望您明天能赏光。”  
比尔博只知道罗斯先生气质不凡，有张好看的脸，在相处中公主明白罗斯先生有着远多于外表的优点，怪不得瓦坎达的国王如此上心，但罗斯先生却只喜欢那位用硬币和小额钞票交房租的落魄法师。  
罗斯先生好像完全不用工作那样，他一天都没让比尔博闲下来，他带着公主到处参观，看看法国的宫殿和教堂，那些艺术品，只有熟人才能进入的私人展会和庭院，在包厢里听音乐会和歌剧。  
只是有一点让比尔博不满，罗斯的单身公寓只有一间卧室，罗斯理所当然让给了他，自己去客厅睡沙发，这让比尔博不好意思长住。  
而且后来有一夜，法师从外面回来了，在爬上床之前就看出来上面睡的是那个比较可爱的房东先生。他不算太意外，毕竟罗斯的联系方式是比尔博给的。  
他来到客厅看到了在沙发上睡着的罗斯，罗斯用小臂挡在眼前，另一手垂在沙发下，睡衣的领子敞开到胸口，上次的吻痕已经看不清了。巫师索性在沙发前的地毯上躺下，他看不见罗斯的脸，就那样牵着罗斯垂下的手，闭上了眼睛。  
快要睡着的时候，他感受到了罗斯在回握他，等他睁开眼，罗斯从沙发的侧沿探出头，用另一只手抚摸法师还有伤痕的侧脸，然后探身下来和法师接吻。  
那是一个很轻的吻，比微风要凉软。  
还有一句很轻的问候：“你回来了。”  
法师的回应是把他的妓女从沙发抱到地毯上。  
第二天习惯早起的比尔博看见沙发上没人只有随意乱扔的衣服，沙发前的地毯上罗斯和斯特兰奇先生紧紧贴在一起熟睡，身上卷着罗斯的毯子和法师的斗篷。  
比尔博想到了他俩什么都没穿，于是又钻回了卧室等罗斯叫他起床。  
所有的故事都会有一个美好结局。比尔博当然知道。就连史矛革的故事也会，经历了半路杀出的诱惑之后，回到最初的恋人身边。好像只有自己的故事不会。比尔博为所有人都感到高兴，但他更为自己感到难过。

博士这段时间说要住在罗斯这里：“我可以和罗斯先生一起睡在客厅，殿下。”  
公主更加过意不去了，本来就是借住的自己不好，他才是应该睡在沙发上的那个。罗斯说不必担心，他在公主来的那天就买了一个充气床垫，只要稍微移开沙发和矮几，和卧室没有两样。  
比尔博说他还是去住在附近的宾馆或者再租一间房子比较好，罗斯先生拒绝了这一提议，希望公主不要离开自己的视线，尤其是晚上，毕竟现在罗斯是公主的负责人，出了事不好交代。  
比尔博垂下头，他听出来了些信息，罗斯也发现自己说漏了嘴，他只好道歉：“对不起，殿下，联系陛下是当时最主要的事。毕竟您的失踪时间越长，对陛下的伤害越大——谁知道这次又是哪个史矛革会捡到您呢？”  
“他们笑我了没有？”比尔博的头低得更深了。  
“怎么会呢，他们期盼着您能回去，”罗斯示意比尔博抬头看着他，“但请相信我，回到史矛革身边才是正确的选择。”  
比尔博不说话。在厨房忙着什么的法师突然弄出了几个小型爆炸，罗斯说了句失陪马上跑过去看——他不心疼法师，他心疼自己的大理石灶台。  
比尔博喘了口气，天知道他多想回去。可一言不发地离家出走再一言不发地回去，要如何跟史矛革解释呢？罗斯说史矛革在找他，史矛革当然要找到他，没了他谁给史矛革煮饭洗衣服——伊丽莎白小姐肯定不会做的，如果他们在一起了可以请一栋楼那么多的佣人。  
比尔博拿起那个他在法国机场买的小手机，他这些天除了罗斯谁也没联系过——联系还都是罗斯去买早餐时没有帕尼尼的时候问比尔博要换成什么。他坐在沙发上，慢慢在屏幕上打出史矛革的电话号码，按下了拨号键，那拨号中的嘟声好像不会结束，直到一句沙哑的：“喂？”  
是史矛革，比尔博听见那熟悉的声音才慌张起来，在他按下挂机键前，他听见了对方略带哭腔地呼唤他的名字。  
对方果然很快打了回来，比尔博等铃声停止后关掉了手机。

史矛革执意要所有在外活动的眼线到法国巴黎去。单凭一个没说一句话的跨国骚扰电话，他不断地回拨这个已经关机的号码，祈祷它能重新联通。这次行动的负责人提醒辛宁老爷还有些消息有很大希望，法国他们从没考虑过，到现在放弃把赌注全压在法国太冒险了，很可能前功尽弃。  
辛宁老爷却执意说他听得出来那是比尔博的呼吸声。在负责人好心指出对方的号码所在地并不代表拨出地，更何况现在处于无法追踪定位的关机状态，这很可能是计谋的一部分。史矛革信誓旦旦地反驳说比尔博不会这么对他。  
他说他的公主从来都有颗金子般的心。但在场能听到这句话的人都觉得辛宁老爷疯了，现在公主一直在躲着他们，怎么可能有这么简单的事情。  
现在史矛革坐着私人飞机飞往巴黎，他甚至乐观到一下飞机就能见到公主。一想到能见到公主，他就想收拾一下自己了，他的胡子已经开始扎手，亲吻的时候会不舒服。  
但不巧的是这次紧急决定的飞行没来得及让机组准备剃须刀，史矛革对着镜子看自己流浪汉一样的装扮，他突然觉得看到了斯特兰奇。他有点惊慌了，毕竟法师是整栋楼公认最可怜的男人，但辛宁老爷很快用两个事实让自己冷静下来：第一，是斯特兰奇赶走的罗斯；第二，他比斯特兰奇有钱，有钱得多得多得多得多，他养得起妓女，也养得起公主。

突然消失的史矛革并没有引起太大惊动，除了那天之后又登门拜访多次的伊丽莎白小姐求租客们帮忙联系辛宁先生外，没人想要找他。他们真正需要的是公主，那位会煮咖啡烤面包煎牛排炸土豆饼的货真价实的公主。  
失去了公主之后，吉勒姆和狄克森先生每天都要为谁去走两个街区买早饭吵得不可开交，每次吵架结束，毒舌的狄克森都会被辩驳不过的吉勒姆操到整栋楼都能听见，然后两人中唯一能下床的吉勒姆会后知后觉穿上衣服去买早饭，看到正趴在床上喘气的狄克森露出得逞的笑容。  
华生医生略微还懂点厨艺，能喂饱自己，并感谢着福尔摩斯只靠咖啡里的两颗方糖活命。辛格则对下厨这件事很擅长——貌似没有他不擅长的事情——他之前带着邓特到楼下用餐完全是因为想多享受一下清晨Arthur睡在自己身侧的时光，毕竟他不知什么时候会戛然而止。  
就像史矛革根本不知道为什么比尔博会离开那样戛然而止，大家都希望他们的公主能回家，毕竟他们担心房东先生会在心碎欲绝下把小楼锁住再也不回来。但夏洛克一点都不着急，他告诉约翰，公主要是不回家，史矛革就永远不会回到这栋小楼，他们每个月都不用交房租。约翰一想到这件事，突然担心公主家里的食物坏掉该怎么办，气味会很重，当比尔博回来又会和史矛革生气了。

好在这件事并没有发生。  
罗斯在比尔博关掉了小手机忐忑不安地看着他的那天就知道发生了什么，史矛革很快找到比尔博已经不成问题了，他需要在有限的时间里和比尔博谈妥，并且通知巴金斯家的人，好好接受比尔博已经归辛宁家的事实。  
说不定国王比公主还要难安慰。罗斯问比尔博可不可以出去吃，就他们两个，因为法师弄脏了厨房，他要被留下来清扫。这时候时间已经晚了，订不到什么餐馆的位子，罗斯开着车和比尔博在巴黎的街道上漫无目的地开，比尔博看到路边卖薄饼的，就让罗斯停车，给自己和罗斯各买了一个，他们一起在车上吃，什么也不聊，吃完之后比尔博把包装纸叠好，像是那天捏着手绢一样捏住包装纸。他又开始哭了，说想回家了，就算史矛革不要他了，他也想回家了。  
可如果史矛革不要他了，为什么自己还要回家呢。他问罗斯。  
罗斯抓着方向盘，眼睛没有离开前路，告诉公主史矛革并没有不要他，正好相反，史矛革想找回公主，而且想得发疯。  
“我走的那天可一点都看不出来。”  
“辛宁家的老爷是个没有危机感的傻瓜，”罗斯循循善诱着，“他从不觉得公主会弃他而去。”  
“所以就对着自己明显另有深意的未婚妻献殷勤吗？”  
“他真的不一定看出来了，比尔博，但他在对方说明后肯定会拒绝的。”  
“难道我错怪他了吗？”  
罗斯用余光看了比尔博一眼，比尔博涨红了脸有点生气，罗斯暗自叹了口气：“绝不是错怪，让辛宁长回记性也好。”  
公主似乎很满意这种说法，他嗯了一声，之后又有很久没有说话，在买了第二次薄饼之后，吃到一半的比尔博又问：“要是，我真的错怪他了呢？我是不是做错了？”  
罗斯笑着说没关系，作为公主当然可以任性一点，而且不论如何，让公主为自己和别的女人做午饭这件事，已经够他被绑起来游街了。  
比尔博听后笑了起来，说才没有这种刑罚。  
“我倒是觉得现在辛宁更愿意被绑起来游街。”罗斯说起适宜的玩笑话，“如果你接受这个提议，他会感谢我的。”  
晚上回去的时候，比尔博拿出来衣兜里还温热的薄饼给法师，法师说自己吃不了这种平常的事物，谢过了公主的好意。厨房的确有够糟糕的，公主在洗完澡之后斯特兰奇还在认真擦洗，罗斯说把那些奇怪的痕迹都去掉，明天请人来继续收拾不会问东问西就好。之后斯特兰奇问什么才算是奇怪的痕迹，罗斯已经开始帮公主吹干头发了，他才听不见。  
比尔博想起史矛革试着帮自己吹过头发，手笨的史矛革总会把手指和头发缠在一起，弄得比尔博想掉眼泪。但每夜比尔博都会帮史矛革吹头发，否则晚上睡觉总会贴过来的脑袋很冰，还会弄湿比尔博的床单和胸口。  
比尔博怀念这一切，他在等他的骑士来接他回家。

虽然接他的形式不尽如人意，比尔博想过史矛革来敲门，想过史矛革在街上拉住他，想过史矛革翻窗户进来——罗斯住在十四楼，但史矛革不怕死的话完全可以从隔壁的房间翻进来。  
但他实在没想到史矛革带着四五名穿着黑色西装的男人踹开了罗斯公寓的门，两个人把拿出手枪的罗斯先生按翻在地之后，比尔博惊恐地后退，罗斯大吼不要伤害他——接着一个穿着帽衫和运动裤的流浪汉进来了——所有私人保镖都停下了手中的动作，比尔博还没有认出来人是谁，男人就站在比尔博面前，捏着他的肩。  
“……史矛革？”  
听见比尔博叫他的名字，辛宁老爷的鼻涕眼泪一起涌出来了，他抽噎着笑起来。罗斯松了口气，觉得自己马上就可以被放开了，毕竟一米九的肌肉壮汉压在他身上，他已经感受不到自己的腿了。  
在史矛革不知道自己该用一周没刮胡子的脸亲吻公主，还是用三天没洗的衣服拥抱公主，正纠结的时候，法师打破了僵局，他把那些黑衣人全塞进了镜像空间里走迷宫，接着把正抓着公主的可疑人士打飞到走廊上。没来得及确认公主的情况，法师先扶起了地毯上的罗斯先生，问他觉得怎么样，罗斯说他腿很痛需要在沙发上坐一会儿，然后让法师去找史矛革要修理费。  
“史矛革？”  
“就是被你打飞的那个。”  
法师终于一副恍然大悟的样子。  
罗斯要公主过来坐到他身边，因为很快警察就要到了，被误以为是史矛革的同党就不好了。史矛革猛咳着从走廊里爬起来，他又一步一步接近着他的公主。法师问公主需不需要开个传送门随便去什么别的地方，史矛革听见后哀嚎着不要，法师当然也知道不要，这是对刚刚史矛革在罗斯身上所作所为的回礼而已。  
比尔博于心不忍，他想要从沙发上站起来去扶史矛革，但罗斯也有点生气，为了自己的腿更为了自己的门，他拉住了公主，要史矛革爬也要爬进来。法师站在一旁双臂环胸，一副随时打开传送门就能送走公主的冷漠表情。这让史矛革觉得自己在走钢丝，那种悬在高空中一个不稳就能万劫不复的钢丝。  
法师真的不是好东西，不该惹的，他没想到比尔博居然会去找法师。想到这里他就很后悔当初没能及时摘掉那个招租广告，偷懒惹来了这种危险人物。  
好在史矛革提前预习了，他单膝跪下行礼，他没求过婚，所以这是第一次。  
“求你跟我回家，比尔博，”史矛革听见罗斯清了清嗓子，又慌忙补充，“殿下。”  
比尔博想现在答应他，但他还是要问伊丽莎白的事。  
史矛革努力着回忆是哪个伊丽莎白，但他回忆的模样就像是犹豫的模样，看见比尔博脸色不对，立刻说出了不会错的答案：“都听您的，殿下。”  
“我想知道你的意思是什么，如果我的意见与你的真心相左的话，那就没有意义了。”  
在史矛革看来，想不起是什么伊丽莎白的自己实在是要死了。  
他把眼神落在坐在比尔博身边还在揉腿的美国妓女身上，求得一点帮助，罗斯先生对他翻了个白眼。心想这个人真的不知道自己怎么惹到了公主，只好出声点拨：“比尔博殿下只是想告诉你，未婚妻和公主只能选一个，不知道辛宁家的老爷有什么婚姻观，但公主是要从一而终的。”  
史矛革的脸上渐渐写满难以置信四个大字：“我对丽兹一点兴趣都没有！”  
就过了三秒他突然反应过来，露出了一个让房间里的气氛瞬间尴尬的笑容：“你是在吃醋吗，比尔博？”此时史矛革高兴得几乎要上前扶住比尔博的腿了。  
虽然是个人都知道这是吃醋，但这种时候问出口无疑是自杀，罗斯有点想要给辛宁脑袋上开个洞，让他脑子里的水都流出来好长点智商。  
但比尔博是在王室长大的孩子，他没有觉得难堪，反倒对着丈夫坦诚起来：“是的，但比起吃醋，我更生气，史矛革，因为我不会任别的女人或者男人对自己调情，更不会当着丈夫的面这么做。”  
史矛革反应算快，他收起笑容道歉，保证再也没有下次了：“我以后不会见丽兹了，我会告诉她别来找我了，别人也不会，谁都不会。”  
史矛革蹙着眉头，落魄的打扮给他的道歉加了很多分。  
比尔博对着史矛革微笑了一次，却又突然落泪：“我总在担心你其实不喜欢我了，因为我再不是你遇见的那个公主了，但如果你不喜欢我了，直接告诉我，不要背着我找别人，否则我发现后会找人杀了你，就像狄克森先生教的那样。”

罗斯屏住了呼吸，他从沙发上离开，示意法师和他一起到走廊上去，警察就要到了，他还要解释这都是误会。罗斯知道接下来的事只能史矛革自己完成，旁听公主婚姻的秘密是不礼貌的。法师却有感而发，对着恋人耳语，如果罗斯找了别人，自己会很快收到消息，不用罗斯费心。罗斯狠狠用手肘撞上了法师的腹部，法师也像刚刚的史矛革一样扶住墙猛咳起来。  
罗斯回敬般抓着斯特兰奇发白的鬓角对着法师耳语：“我会杀了你，在别的什么人或者东西从我这里夺走你之前先杀了你。”  
颇有当年法师认识他时那个小特工的风范。  
“你和公主待久了，想法怎么这么一致，你昨晚在床上可不是这么说的，你说如果我死了你肯定要为我殉情的。”  
“你听错了。”  
之后罗斯继续心疼自己被强拆的门，对法师翻脸不认账。

在罗斯和斯特兰奇消失在走廊里后，史矛革并没有立刻回复比尔博，他上前一些，张开双臂请求拥抱比尔博，比尔博从沙发上滑下来，像只小鸟一样落进史矛革怀里。史矛革让公主把眼泪抹在他身上，小心自己下巴上的胡茬不要扎到公主。  
“王后告诉我说你要和我离婚，”等比尔博停止呜咽，史矛革开始轻声讲述他的想法，“那个瞬间我觉得我一定是要醒了，我娶了位公主的美梦要醒了，我那时候好想多睡一会儿，想得要发疯了。因为我知道醒来之后就什么都没有了。接着我就这样醒了一周，比尔博。”  
比尔博从史矛革怀里抬起脸吻他长着胡茬的下巴，然后是嘴唇，再之后是含着泪的眼角。  
“你怎么舍得我那样醒了一周，比尔博，如果有一天我不喜欢你了，那也一定是你喜欢上了别人之后，我怕你担心我才会骗你说我不喜欢你了。”  
比尔博没有道歉，他只是把史矛革抱紧，因为公主是不用道歉的。  
“我想回家了。”  
“我带你回家。”

史矛革支付了罗斯的修理费医药费营养费误工费和精神损失费后——律师都是这样吗？——还感谢了罗斯这段时间对公主的照顾，但也说他不会忘记这段时间的隐瞒。如果罗斯先生想要拆散自己和公主，辛宁会不惜一切代价让罗斯明白这行不通。站在一旁的法师又开始皱眉头了，也告诉史矛革敢碰罗斯一下，别说公主了，下半辈子连个会说英语的都别想见到。  
比尔博紧紧拉着史矛革的手，生怕刚刚惹过法师的丈夫真的被送走。罗斯倒是很喜欢看这些有资本的人互放狠话。  
这无意义的嘴仗很快就结束了，史矛革的车还等在公寓楼下，他现在要带公主回家了。  
临走前公主问罗斯什么时候回来，比尔博说如果罗斯回来就让史矛革买下隔壁那栋楼，不会让罗斯屈尊住在阁楼。  
“阁楼对我们来说足够好了，殿下，等这边的工作结束我会回伦敦工作一段时间的。”  
罗斯对公主行了吻手礼，他很高兴最后自己能把比尔博还给史矛革而不是巴金斯。虽然巴金斯要对他摆好长一阵子的臭脸了，小气的巴金斯连在成功离婚后，派七位王子轮番拜访史矛革，传达公主离婚后过得很幸福并对曾经的婚姻生活很是后悔这种事都想好了。罗斯没法想象史矛革这么天真的家伙会被欺负成什么样，大概是那种苦笑着送走王子后抱着比尔博的旧衣服嚎啕一整夜的类型吧。  
好在公主那么喜欢他，傻人有傻福吧。

斯特兰奇到傍晚才想起被自己关进镜像空间的家伙们，他一点都不内疚，因为上床的时候罗斯告诉他自己好像白天那时候有点拉伤，今晚就算了。

回到伦敦的比尔博仍旧白白净净，一周没见的史矛革却变成了一条长毛的流浪狗，而且开心得也像条傻狗，他说要为公主办个派对，欢迎公主回家。比尔博把他推上楼去洗洗干净，刮刮胡子，租客们围上来问东问西的，比尔博不好做答，就说要给大家煮点东西吃。事实上，公主不敢用在冰箱放了一周的东西，辛格和华生拿出各自的新买的食材，但只有四人份的，狄克森和吉勒姆见状说要出去再买一些回来，问比尔博还需要什么。  
“其实我今天特别想吃海鲜面。”狄克森认真地提醒。  
只是换了个衣服刮了个胡子的史矛革从楼梯上冲下来，说比尔博忙了一天不能再累着了，要这些没良心的家伙都滚蛋。  
“我们可以帮忙，不会让殿下累到的。”大好人华生医生试图说服史矛革，史矛革有点动摇。  
史矛革又看看公主，比尔博从没笑得这么开心，他只好拨了通电话，请辛宁家的厨子上门分担一点——他对公主和正经厨师之外的人的手艺都不放心。  
那天租客们的伙食水平终于回到了往日的水平，吃了一周外卖的狄克森先生在餐桌上哭了，说公主是这世界上最善良的人，应该嫁给王子，生几个小王子小公主，最后像童话故事里那样永远幸福快乐。不是王子的史矛革差点掀了狄克森的盘子。  
邓特坐在比尔博身边，他关切地问比尔博这周过得好不好——史矛革不用问，他那个样子根本就是扒了一周垃圾箱活下来的。比尔博告诉他自己一直和罗斯先生在一起，邓特眼神亮了起来，比尔博又告诉他罗斯已经和法师复合了。  
“那真是太好了。”邓特感叹道。一切都完满了。  
是的，但也有点太完满了，夏洛克受不了这其乐融融的氛围，他吃了个餐前面包，喝了杯石榴汁，玩了会儿叉子，然后就忍无可忍，说自己有工作就提前离席钻回房间了。  
几分钟，约翰敏锐地捕捉到了二楼传来的小提琴声。  
他一点都不担心夏洛克。


	7. 有关爱情的始末

（1）

赫克托·狄克森曾经以为让他忧愁的事情只有干完一单下一单还没有着落的空窗期无法交付房租而已，可自从他意识到自己住进史矛革的公寓已经快要两年了——连老邓特预付的订金都被挥霍殆尽——他依然没有干掉辛格先生时，他猛地意识到需要自己烦恼的事情大概史无前例地提前了。并且没有解决办法。他非常担忧如果干掉了辛格先生，是否会直接导致邓特先生死于生活无法自理，毕竟在他的长期监听之下，邓特先生每天的任务除了吃吃喝喝找房东聊聊天，就是躺在床上——直到辛格先生跟他一起躺下来。  
如此一来，躺在沙发上握着手机打游戏的狄克森明白，即便租期迫近，按兵不动才是此时的上上之举，何况这个月的租金和生活费理论上轮到了吉勒姆先生支付，至少这个月他还不用烦恼。想通这些之后，行业第二的杀手先生用脚踩上沙发另一头吉勒姆先生光裸的大腿外侧，用巧劲摇了摇刚和自己做过一场此时正抱着笔记本处理事务的同居人，理所当然地指使对方快去买晚饭。  
“赫克托，我今晚有事，你先去比尔博那里吃一点？”吉勒姆眼睛没能离开屏幕，手指在触摸屏上灵巧地移动，显然是在浏览信息，皱着眉头的样子一看就是在被老板压榨着赶工。狄克森哼了一声没有答话，手指恶狠狠地按着屏幕，凶残地厮杀对方阵营，他相信，早晚有一天吉勒姆先生的上司会因为这个原因而被暗杀。  
“不要想着干掉我的老板，赫克托，我们谈过这事的。”  
“理由？真不知道你好不容易丢了工作又放弃自由地找回来的意义何在。”  
“他给我发工资？”  
“你要那么多钱干嘛。”  
“我想，”吉勒姆先生抽空瞥了一眼脚趾蜷在自己腿边的赫克托接着道：“因为今年的生活费都是我掏的？——”举着手机的赫克托顿了一下手上的动作，“——你不会没有注意到吧？你已经有九个月没有付过房租和生活费了，狄克森先生。”  
随着吉勒姆的话音落下，被打败的提示弹在了手机屏幕上，狄克森撇了撇嘴道：“说了肉偿。”  
吉勒姆为狄克森的话弯了弯嘴角，他挑了挑眉头，发送完加密邮件将电脑放到茶几上之后道：“那你可得努把力了。”  
狄克森也坐了起来，将手机放到茶几上笑道：“怎么努力，这样吗？”他说着握住了吉勒姆先生，伸出舌头和他接了一个吻。接吻之后甚至更好。吉勒姆先生闷哼了一声坦然地接受了这项服务，他看着狄克森在家散下来的柔软金发随着头颅起伏而晃动，忍不住伸手揉捏着狄克森薄软的粉色耳垂，他的同居人的确非常非常努力。  
这让吉勒姆头一回觉得离开家去工作是一件很残忍的事情，哪怕是去见上司的上司也不行，彼时他正坐在私人俱乐部的沙发扶手椅中，整理着自己西装内侧衬衫袖口的位置，对于邓特先生打算拜访狄克森先生一事毫不知情。  
同样毫不知情的还有接到雇主电话的狄克森，他坐在沙发里听着对面的代理人气急败坏地询问自己进度的事情，接着例行公事般地搪塞应付过去，之后，又从沙发底下掏出他藏起来的监听记录，挑挑拣拣地开始汇报——就是在这个时候，亚瑟·邓特先生独自一人按响了赫克托·狄克森家的门铃。  
邓特穿上了自己最好的衬衫，水蓝色有极浅灰色细纹的那一件，边边角角都被仔细熨烫过了，他平时没什么机会穿它，因而仅仅是站在狄克森的门前，邓特便感到不自在。距离他按下的门铃已经过去了一分多钟，邓特开始手心出汗地认真考虑是不是该离开时，狄克森终于裸着上身打开了门。  
“你有什么事吗？”狄克森皱着眉头的样子显得很吓人，邓特先生紧张到舌头打结，只支支吾吾了一句“想拜托狄克森先生一件事”，接着半天没有下文。等得不耐烦的狄克森微微偏了偏头，轻声啧道：“那进来吧，看在你睁着眼睛求我的份上。”  
瞪了对方半天的邓特先生只好跟着狄克森进了对方的家门。  
“有什么事说吧。”狄克森一屁股坐进沙发里，从靠垫的缝隙里摸出吉勒姆私藏的香烟和火机，熟练地给自己点了一根，好整以暇地看着站在客厅中央分外局促的亚瑟·邓特——他看起来简直是个代表学部初次参加辩论赛的大学生，青涩又紧张，还在为自己的辩辞打着腹稿。  
“我……我想拜托狄克森先生，可不可以放弃我父亲委托给你的任务，拜托你放过我们，我们可以支付你双倍的价格。”  
狄克森几乎在这段话的开头部分就开始微笑，指间夹着的香烟袅娜地散着烟气，他隔着被阳光晒白的雾气里欣赏邓特先生诚挚的表情，接着问邓特先生如果他毁约或是没有完成的情况该怎么办：“做我们这一行的信誉问题你也能双倍付给我吗？何况老邓特已经给了很多，我冒着那么大风险要那么多钱做什么。”  
邓特先生为难又焦急，他说他会尽力补偿狄克森的一切损失，只要他肯放弃暗杀可汗，如果钱不能满足狄克森，那么他也可以提出其他要求。  
狄克森又笑了，他吸了一口吉勒姆的低焦烟，半是嫌弃半是好笑地摇了摇头道：“如果我让你们去帮我杀人呢？”邓特先生的脸色一瞬间变得很精彩，狄克森这回忍不住笑出了声：“你有什么可以给我的我并不在意，我只想好好完成我的工作——不过如果你功课做的够仔细，应该知道我在我们这行有个竞争对手——要么通过这个任务我能比过他，要么你们帮我杀了他，你觉得这个提议怎么样？是不是比付钱要有趣多了？”  
一时间，气氛仿佛陷入了凝滞，好似只有狄克森才是这一间屋子里唯一的活物，他吞云吐雾地抽着烟来缓解自己的无聊，等着僵硬沉默的亚瑟·邓特给出点反应来。但狄克森所提出的要求并没有超过邓特的最坏预期，或者说，他本来就没有打算能够成功说服狄克森先生。  
“如果我愿意跟你回去呢？你能不能放过可汗——”狄克森先生闻言顿了一下，露齿而笑，然而邓特不等他说话又继续道：“我仍然付你双倍的钱，但是你要确保可汗不知道。”  
“不知道什么？要让他以为你是被我劫走的？行行好，小邓特，如果你真想这么做，就自己去跟他说，说你俩一拍两散，你舍不得他死所以要回家了。我还不想带着一个累赘被追杀——以及，再次申明，我对那么多钱没兴趣。”狄克森皱着眉伸长手臂，将抽尽的烟头拧灭在空掉的啤酒罐里，又将啤酒罐扫下了垃圾桶，他被彼得念叨得多了，总算会动手收拾一点东西了。  
亚瑟·邓特不再吭声，他咬着薄薄的嘴唇站在狄克森宽敞的客厅里觉得难以呼吸，不仅难闻的烟味，还有无计可施的窘迫让他无处可逃。他不得不做一些他曾经以为自己永远不会做的事情：“可汗很厉害——想必你也知道，所以才迟迟没有下手——这任务本身就不一定会成功，只是我不想再过这种提心吊胆的日子，我也不想拿他的命来冒险。如果你愿意帮我的忙，说不定我们也可以帮你不再过这种日子……”  
闻言，狄克森睁大了眼睛慢慢抬起头看向亚瑟·邓特，他脸上无辜的表情极具欺骗性，像是他被这番话吸引住了一般。  
“何况，吉勒姆先生和你可以在一起过另一种生活。否则……”  
“否则？”狄克森缓声重复道。  
“否则，我保证吉勒姆先生对你违反保密协定的事会被匿名信告发。”  
狄克森终于忍不住笑了，他从沙发上站起来，一路踩过茶几走到节节后退的邓特面前，邓特虚张声势地冲狄克森瞪着眼睛，他知道狄克森动了怒，但他也必须要试。  
狄克森伸出手的瞬间在等着邓特求饶，但向来胆小怕事的邓特先生没有，这令狄克森冷笑，他攥起邓特的领子毫不留情地将他惯在墙上。邓特吃痛地红了眼圈，下意识地伸手格挡，直接被狄克森攥住将邓特整个人反扭推在了墙上，被狄克森向上掰扭的手臂关节发出令人牙酸的声响，邓特咬牙也没能坚持上一会儿。然而狄克森毫不心软，他等到邓特呜咽出声后才好整以暇道：“我很懒，任务能拖就拖，钱够花就好，像你这种任务目标我多看一天就多一份工资进账，我不介意多等一等。但只有一个时候例外——”他状若可惜地用手捋过邓特因为疼痛和恐惧而汗湿的发际，面无表情道：“——你自己找死。”

“你这是自己找麻烦。哼，多余的正义感。”夏洛克·福尔摩斯双手一撑，蹲在了扶手椅上，对着他对面的可汗·辛格嗤之以鼻。  
“这是唯一的解决办法。我需要筹码脱身。”辛格先生面无表情道。  
“但你要用什么办法让我相信你没有为那份计划的相关资料备份留底呢？”  
“你必须选择这么相信，只有你这么相信它才具有效益。何况你不会拒绝这份委托。”辛格先生的目光平静地落在他和福尔摩斯之间的圆桌上，那里静静地躺着一枚银色光洁的U盘。福尔摩斯的目光随之一起落了过去，他双手合十抵在下颌，思索良久才哼声道：“你最好没有骗我……政府的雇佣军、跨国组织的秘密基地、不能暴露于世的邪恶计划，作为唯一存活的人和唯一一份资料——你最好能保证这的确与莫里亚蒂有关。”  
“当然。”可汗点点头从椅子中站了起来，这也的确是他唯一能够保证的事情，而剩下的其他都不便奉告，故而转身打算离开。就在这时，夏洛克出声打断了他：“等一下！我还是不懂。为什么你肯把你唯一的筹码交出来。”  
可汗摇了摇头道：“我没有。”夏洛克皱起眉头，可汗继而又道：“我交给了你——而你绝对不会交给其他人。”  
“哦？如果你有调查的话，就会知道我的手足便可以代表大英政府，而我不得不偶尔为政府卖命。”  
可汗微微笑了一下，几乎微不可查，“那么多谢你特意调走了彼得·吉勒姆，圆场的资深间谍。”  
眼见被拆穿，夏洛克也不再继续盘问了，他看着站在门口的可汗·辛格，想起他今天找到自己递出这份委托的原因：他想与过去做一个了结。而这无疑是为了亚瑟·邓特，那个跟他一起流亡天涯的富家少爷，此时此刻正在他们头顶上方拜会杀手先生——他和可汗对此心知肚明。  
“他打算离开你。”夏洛克向可汗的背影说道。  
而可汗没有回头，他只是微微颔首，仿佛表示他知道。

与此同时，彼得将手里的咖啡往桌上一放，语气隐隐不快道：“福尔摩斯先生有话可以直说，我不知道什么时候圆场和贵部门系出同源可以这样对我随意改派任务了。”  
“不是改派，而是邀请。”麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯摆了摆手道：“既然现在我们利益一致，阁下的监督对象向夏洛克委托了布鲁斯-帕廷顿计划，那么不妨借此机会回收。”  
“回收？你的弟弟也看了那份计划。而我们甚至不确定这份计划的真实性。”  
“夏洛克曾经多次替政府工作，他的忠诚毋庸置疑，我相信我们可以通过他来判断真伪。”  
“那么你的立场呢？”  
“我会为阁下打开方便之门。只不过，事成之前，想借用这份计划完成一件小事。”  
“莫里亚蒂？”失去控制的交易对象弄得麦克罗夫特疲惫不堪，这件事情整个圆场早已有所耳闻。  
麦克罗夫特高挑着眉毛，面色不快地微一点头道：“圆场消息果然很灵通。”  
但再怎么灵通的圆场也不会告诉彼得·吉勒姆关于赫克托·狄克森打算离开的消息。  
等到吉勒姆先生下班回到公寓，从比尔博的餐厅里打包了狄克森最爱的面包布丁——一种黏糊糊又甜又软彼得·吉勒姆先生下辈子也不会喜欢的食物——打算回去犒劳和慰问自己努力的同居人时，他打开门一眼便看到了正在打包收拾行李的狄克森。  
“你这是要搬走？”吉勒姆先生维持着一手推门一手夹着公文包拎着外卖盒的姿势愣在了原地，而狄克森双腿跨立在行李包上头也不抬道：“帮我拿一下牙刷和浴巾，毛巾就不要了。”  
但是吉勒姆一步也没有挪动，继续问道：“你急急忙忙是要去哪里？”  
“领工资，”狄克森笑了一下，“今晚的航班。”  
吉勒姆一愣，问道：“你得手了？”  
狄克森闻言也是一愣，他转而又道：“是啊，都跟你说了老子很厉害。”  
而吉勒姆压根不想提他对可汗十战九败的战绩——剩下一战多半是有人中途退赛——他看着狄克森将放在行李箱周围的一圈东西一件又一件地扔进行李箱中，包括吉勒姆的衬衫和吉勒姆的剃须刀，不由认命地叹了一口气。  
他将公文包放在了地上，又将布丁放在了鞋柜上，顺带用脚踢上身后的门，有条不紊地边脱下自己的风衣外套挂在门后边对狄克森说：“别走了。你想干什么我都知道。今天下午我走的时候你是杀了可汗·辛格吗？我刚上楼来的时候没发现端倪，你处理得不错。”  
狄克森抓着衬衫的手指在衣物的掩盖下也渐渐紧攥成拳，他慢慢站起身回头瞪向彼得·吉勒姆，牙关紧咬而一言不发。  
“那就是没有了？”彼得捋了一把刘海松了一口气，“那么是别人追杀你？老邓特？还是其他人？”  
狄克森一字一顿、咬牙切齿道：“我的事跟你没关系。”  
“怎么没关系，你欠我的钱还没还清。不过就算你被追杀，也还有我，我不会放你走的。”  
狄克森扯了扯嘴角，将手里的衣服丢进敞口的包里，指了指屋内道：“你的钱去屋里床上的包拿，多了算我送你的。只是今天我从这扇门出去，你不认识我，我也不认识你。”  
“赫克托。”彼得歪着头扯了一下自己的领带，他双脚微微分立，已然做好了必要准备。  
“没有什么赫克托·狄克森。”他微皱着眉头斩钉截铁道，不一会儿又抬眼看向彼得·吉勒姆道：“虽然跟你上床很爽，但是，非常抱歉，我们到此为止了，吉勒姆先生。”  
吉勒姆听着狄克森说完每一个字，每一个字的间隙他都觉得自己需要深呼吸，他甚至知道狄克森腰后别着枪，小臂上绑着匕首，也许还在什么刁钻而隐蔽的地方放着别的凶器，以至于光是赫克托·狄克森站在那里，便足以伤害到彼得·吉勒姆。  
他不得不拿出所有的勇气和所有的郑重，对赫克托恳求道：“Stay with me，please。”  
“No way，my darling。”

一个小时后，亚瑟·邓特已经坐上了回家的火车，在一层独自喝咖啡的可汗·辛格在杀手先生推门离去的时候，两人视线相交，蜻蜓点水了无痕迹。这一天，公主失去了两位租客。

 

（2）

亚瑟·邓特和赫克托·狄克森的离开似乎没有对楼中的其他房客产生影响，每个人都有各自的事务需要处理，最忙的当属夏洛克·福尔摩斯先生，根据约翰对比尔博的口述，他已经半个月没能跟夏洛克坐下一起吃饭了。说这话的时候，他们刚刚解决了博物馆的案子，夏洛克正与约翰一起对坐在比尔博餐厅里。比尔博关切地向约翰询问着最近伦敦发生的连环绑架案，夏洛克负责充耳不闻。但当约翰用着毋庸置疑的口吻安慰比尔博，说夏洛克一定会解决所有事情时，他的表情夏洛克却记得很清楚。甚至当他站在了巴茨楼顶的边缘时，也依然清晰地浮现眼前。

挂掉部员打来的电话，彼得·吉勒姆坐在房间里觉得嘴里发干，自从下午以来圆场的电话一直不断打来，各方飞来的雪花碎片般纷乱复杂的消息将真相一层又一层地掩盖，他抽了很多烟，烟头在烟灰缸里像是小山那样溢了出来。  
自从去年以来，各方势力涌入伦敦，在彼得眼里，它们像是绕着食物打转的蠢蠢欲动的群鲨，垂涎鲜血的贪婪的气息足以湮没这座城市。然而，圆场散出去的人手如泥牛入海，无论多么严密的监视或是有意无意的试探，反馈上来的也都是些无用的信息，圆场没能得知他们的确切目的，这些不怀好意的来者似乎只是蛰伏就能满足似的。直到不久前，所有的事情都在某个节骨眼上发生了悄然转变，这些游散的、被不知名的原因所聚集起来的势力忽然都无比清晰地指向了布鲁斯-帕廷顿计划——就在它被可汗·辛格转交至夏洛克·福尔摩斯的那一刻起——似乎所有的猎食者都嗅到了芬芳的味道，直到以莫里亚蒂为首向福尔摩斯宣战。  
这让彼得·吉勒姆感到费解，他手上正拿着政府下发的最新情报，这份文件阐明了可汗·辛格作为布鲁斯-帕廷顿计划的唯一知情人，得到了来自福尔摩斯先生的担保，证实可汗·辛格本人与此计划没有任何瓜葛，名为布鲁斯-帕廷顿的计划也得到了部分回收，但仍然怀疑有部分落入了莫里亚蒂之手，为了后续的监控、回收与管理，政府将对圆场的工作重心进行转移。  
这份文件三言两语就摘清了可汗·辛格所有的怀疑，这不禁也让彼得·吉勒姆暗暗心惊，长期对可汗·辛格的监视让彼得·吉勒姆对可汗·辛格怀有一种直觉般的认识，他相信这一切与可汗都脱不了关系，但可汗·辛格又是如何做到的呢？甚至让两位福尔摩斯甘愿为他揽过一切。  
这一切都纷乱无比，以莫里亚蒂和夏洛克为重心的较量，步步紧逼的连环案件，直至让夏洛克·福尔摩斯身败名裂，由于彼得·吉勒姆将计划外借，故而圆场冷眼旁观着事情愈演愈烈，直到今天——莫里亚蒂死了。  
彼得·吉勒姆将情报放在了桌子上，又点上了一支烟，他从来没有想过事情会变成如今这般田地。  
夏洛克也死了，迈克罗夫特被停职调查，彼得自己也被勒令上交一份完整详细的事件评估报告，犯罪界没有因为顾问的缺席就放弃行动，莫里亚蒂及其背后的势力依然沉于黑暗，一切的一切似乎变得毫无意义，唯一的改变似乎只是可汗·辛格先生一人得到了自由。

深夜的火车站台上，两个男人沉默地抽着烟，中间隔着一张没有人坐的长椅，像是恰巧一起等待火车的陌生旅人。  
乔装过后的夏洛克·福尔摩斯裹在褐红色的冲锋衣内，他没有拒绝可汗递过来的烟，也同样没有拒绝可汗为他提供的名单。  
“这上面有你要的名字。”可汗解释道。  
“你倒是替我省了不少麻烦。”  
“……”  
“所以这才是你的委托，让我去替你完成这张名单，替你守住这个秘密……”夏洛克的声音逐渐低了下去，他深吸了一口指间的烟，手掌蹭过冰凉的鼻尖，低声道：“你是改造人这件事。除了我之外还有谁知道吗。”  
“没有了。”  
夏洛克冷笑了一声，“你最好能够保证。”  
“不然呢？”  
“把你交给政府。”夏洛克耸了耸肩道。  
“你不会的。”可汗无比笃定道。  
夏洛克没有反驳，隔了一阵，又问道：“你要去找他了吗？”现下想来，也许连邓特的离开都是可汗计划中的一环。  
但直到最后可汗也没有给出答案，分别前，可汗递给夏洛克一支手机，里面有他的联系方式。接着，便走向站台另一头的黑夜深处了。  
那一天晚上，比尔博二楼的租客们彻夜未归，他习惯性地替他们留了一盏走道的廊灯。

第二天早上，比尔博的租客们没有一个在餐厅里露面，但媒体上铺天盖地的关于夏洛克自杀的消息已经很好地解释了一切。为了了解更多的消息，比尔博又一次将史矛革从家里赶了出去，反正史矛革在店里也只会瘫在柜台后面玩手机。  
长叹一口气的史矛革边轻车熟路地往后巷走去，边从口袋的烟盒里掏出一支烟叼进嘴里、点上火。他吞云吐雾地走到公寓背面时，却遇到了失踪一天一夜的约翰·华生。  
“不好意思。”先反应过来的是靠坐在墙角的华生，他的裤子和袖口洇着干涸的红色，他本人看起来比他身后的墙壁更白，他在为他的出现道歉：“我没准备好见你们。”  
史矛革摇了摇头，他站在原地没有动作，嘴里叼着的香烟静默地燃烧着，他想了一会儿问约翰要不要来一根烟。  
“…我不会。”  
“总有第一次。”史矛革在约翰面前蹲下，将火机和烟递了过去。  
那天稍晚的时候，约翰·华生先生被他人生中的第一支烟呛得泪流满面。

一时间，比尔博生命里的好事似乎只剩下罗斯先生从法国为他寄来的明信片，背面会用花体写上祝福，甚至偶尔会有照片。  
他们的美国妓女看起来像是爱上了那片瑰丽的土地，甚至法师也许久没有回到阁楼，即使是隔着文字和遥远的距离，比尔博也能感受到罗斯的幸福。他为他高兴，也为其他人难过；闷闷不乐的比尔博让史矛革担心，他提议两个人一起回城堡住一段时间散心，或是像埃弗雷特那样找一个喜欢的国家也可以。  
比尔博拒绝了史矛革的提议，他说他不想让约翰此时连个说话的人都没有，夏洛克的哥哥甚至让人拿走了所有的遗物，留给约翰的只有空荡荡的房间和空荡荡的回忆。  
尽管事实上，约翰跟谁也不怎么说话，每当比尔博为他送来食物亦或是单纯地查看他是否安好时，他都坐在客厅的沙发里望着另一张椅子发呆或者是哭泣，再或者是两者同时进行。约翰没有参加夏洛克的葬礼，没有再去理会任何对夏洛克身份继续攻讦的炒作新闻，他盯着之前自己在博客里留下他相信夏洛克的话语，此时已无任何意义。  
史矛革没有让信与不信者的斗争波及公寓，但他没有办法阻止公众舆论的沸腾，每一天媒体都在报道这则特大新闻的后续，两位当事人的死亡，各方分析人员的唇枪舌战，民众截然不同的反应，真相和正义究竟会站在哪一方的身后似乎无从知晓。  
直到一个月后的一天，约翰极为偶尔地下楼吃饭时，比尔博小心翼翼地观察着约翰红肿破皮的左手手背，边小心翼翼地选择餐厅里的电视频道。比尔博没敢问伤口是从哪里来的，只能确保让约翰看见社会上为支持夏洛克而自发组织的活动游行。远比想象多的人聚集在巴茨的楼下，手里举着他们相信福尔摩斯的条幅，要求警方对此有所作为。然而约翰一直没有什么反应，他也和餐厅里的其他人一样抬头看着电视里的画面不为所动。直到有人对着镜头大声说道，他根本不愿相信夏洛克的死亡，站在约翰身边的比尔博才听到约翰非常平静道：他死了。  
“约翰……”比尔博握着上菜时才会用到的托盘，担忧地看着约翰。  
“他是为了我死的，”约翰安静地重复道：“我没能救他。”  
比尔博为这话皱起了眉头。  
“有人要杀我，又用这个来威胁夏洛克。”  
“谁要杀你？”  
约翰摇了摇头，声音哽咽一下道：“我应该，早一点知道的。”  
“你是说，你才知道吗？谁告诉你的？”比尔博将手轻轻放在约翰的肩上，他只敢轻轻用力，怕把约翰碰碎了一样。  
约翰低下头看着自己伤口红肿的手背，没有回答。  
事情发生在前一天约翰去超市的时候，自动结账机又一次拒绝了他的银行卡，或许是余额不足，他下意识地想要去拿夏洛克的卡，才反应过来对方的账户以及被冻结了。然而收银区的手机永远没有信号，约翰在收款机上刷过的所有东西都已经放进了袋子里，如果他要走出信号被屏蔽的区域、用手机转账，也许就会有收银员来将东西收走。约翰烦躁焦虑而惶恐，他感到挫败，和因由挫败而起的勃然大怒。他几乎控制不住自己地感到眼角一阵湿润，但这分明不是什么重要的事情。  
他无助而焦躁地站在收款机前，直到一只戴着黑色皮质手套的手从一旁伸了过来，将卡片抵上了读取区域。款项的显示终于变成了已完成付款。  
约翰刚想谢谢这位好心的陌生人，一抬头却发现是原先住在他们楼上的赫克托·狄克森先生。  
“不用客气，毕竟你的命现在在我手上。”

（3）

亚瑟·邓特自从回到家后，至今没有被允许走出房间，就连偶尔的下楼活动也都是在至少三人以上的陪同下。这让亚瑟觉得自己像是贵重物品那样被好好看管起来了，而老邓特甚至不许亚瑟的妹妹跟亚瑟见面，说是要让亚瑟好好反省自己错在了哪里，直到亚瑟愿意认错为止。  
所有人原本都以为亚瑟·邓特，整个邓特家唯一的少爷，终于弃暗从明抛弃了诱拐他私奔的下人，打算回来继承祖业了，而老邓特终于得偿所愿等到了自己儿子开窍的那一天——然而，显然不是如此。  
老邓特每天都会在固定的时间来亚瑟一面，问他想通没有。但是亚瑟一直保持了沉默，无论老邓用怎样的办法，威逼利诱也好，软硬兼施也罢，亚瑟都安安静静地一声不吭，像是从回到邓特家那一刻开始，他就打定主意不跟任何人说话了。  
这样的僵持所持续的时间远比双方估计的时间要长，亚瑟每天除了吃饭看书，就是坐在窗前望着楼下的花园发呆，十足一副为情所困的样子，下人间偶尔嘴碎开始讨论亚瑟是被威胁回来而非自愿回来时，老邓特也仍然不为所动。直到大半年过去，下人们已经开始关心亚瑟·邓特这样被关着，什么时候会被关出毛病来，老邓特才沉不住气地问亚瑟·邓特究竟想要干什么。  
坐在窗前的亚瑟闻声转了转头，他看了一眼老邓特满脸恨铁不成钢的表情，又将视线转了回去。亚瑟没有答话，老邓特又不能真的拿他怎么样，气了一阵又把亚瑟数落了一顿就走了。如此这般几回，老邓特再老也能看出来亚瑟是要干什么了，一天到晚坐着不说话，盯着花园看？那是盯着可汗在时天天打理的花园看才对。但等到老邓特要下令把花园都清理干净时，亚瑟当天的饭菜都被原样送了出来。  
亚瑟·邓特根本不是回家认命，而是回家要命。  
这让老邓特也不止一次地想过，如果当初可汗没那么大本事把亚瑟直接带走，这些把戏是不是几年前他就该领教了。但老邓特怎么也没想通，既然还喜欢，为什么两个人坚持了那么久亚瑟却突然回来了。  
他开始拐弯抹角地问亚瑟是不是在外面吃亏了。亚瑟反问他为什么要派杀手呢。老邓特终于等到亚瑟张口说话，不禁直言道：他绝不会让亚瑟被可汗这种人带走的。  
这直接引发了一场争吵，亚瑟指责老邓特所说的所有话都是凭着自己的猜想去下判断，连买凶杀人的事情也做。老邓特却被亚瑟这副不顾一切反抗自己的样子震惊到，继而也生出一股愤怒之情，亚瑟的一举一动都在昭示着对邓特家族——尤其是对老邓特本人——多年来教诲的忘恩负义，盛怒之下，他给了亚瑟一耳光。  
亚瑟被打得偏过头去，他自小没挨过打，连躲也不躲，脸颊很快肿了起来。但他愤恨地望着老邓特的眼神更加刺激到了老邓特，那眼神有十足十地像是可汗·辛格。

这样的眼神亚瑟也曾经给过赫克托·狄克森，就在狄克森和吉勒姆共同租住的那间公寓里，如今赫克托·狄克森现在再次站在这间房间的客厅里时，时间却已经过去了半年。  
三个月前，赫克托曾在超市给过约翰一次会面，告诉约翰自己接到了对方的人头单，“也就是说，现在我的任务是你。”  
“我？杀了我吗？”  
赫克托看着约翰焦躁而憔悴的面容，衬着出离愤怒的眼神，不由失笑道：“虽然你的命很值钱，但是你男人不是已经……喂！”赫克托往后跳了一步，避开约翰要抓住他的手，“你冷静一点？想动手我们可以找个巷子，免得我把你打哭了，有人找我麻烦。”  
约翰沉着一张脸咬着牙关没有说话，一堆东西也扔在了收款机上，径自往超市外走了出去，赫克托从约翰的袋子里翻了瓶果汁，塞到口袋之后也跟了上去。  
约翰选的巷子离得不远却很僻静，僻静到了当他回身一拳想要砸到赫克托脸上时，赫克托手枪上膛的声音也一清二楚，但约翰还是砸了上去，完全没有在意那柄抵上他胸口的枪管。  
赫克托应声倒地，对于约翰的错误预判让他有些恼火，他嘶声隔着手套碰了碰染血的嘴角，笑道：“就那么想死？你也知道他是为了救你才死的吧？那你怎么不早点跟我说，夏洛克说不定就不用死了。”  
约翰眼角通红：“他是被你们害死的。”  
“嗯是的，但是他有一万种解决方法，偏偏选择了这一种。”狄克森慢慢挑动着约翰的神经，从地上站了起来又收起了枪，对约翰继续道：“你也觉得跟你没有一点关系？”  
“你想怎样？”  
“打个招呼，善意的提醒，你喜欢哪一种说法？”  
但事实上，赫克托没能想到约翰有如此不要命，他再次冲上来时，只差一点赫克托就扣下了扳机，他一时迟疑而被约翰得手的那几拳里，狄克森自觉将上半辈子的好脾气都用了干净。而就在下一秒，约翰一拳挥在了他脑袋边的墙壁上，骨头碾着薄薄的血肉撞击的声音让赫克托愣了一下。从砸在墙上的第一拳开始，约翰的眼里就蓄满了眼泪，赫克托看着他将自己的左手糟践得不成样子。  
“即使你这样，他也不会活过来。”赫克托撇了撇嘴，将约翰和他的伤手一起从身前推开，他抹了抹脸，从风衣口袋里掏出那瓶果汁递了过去，“喝瓶果汁开心一下？”  
约翰沉默地望了他一眼，伸手打掉了赫克托手里的果汁，头也不回地离开了。  
等到约翰走远之后，赫克托满脸可惜地将掉在地上的果汁捡起，扭开盖子喝了起来，甜味的液体腻满口腔的刺激和痛感让他眯了眯眼。  
事实上，约翰和赫克托彼此心知肚明的一点是，赫克托并不打算拿走约翰的性命，杀手先生的确如他所言的那般只是来打个招呼、提个醒——提醒约翰像他这样的人不止一个，而他必须警惕莫里亚蒂身后错综盘杂的势力网——即便在夏洛克身亡之后。  
这三个月里，赫克托脸上的伤口未愈，他自认有碍观瞻，便又接了几票短单，兜兜转转再回到伦敦时，他接到了最为意想不到之人的来电——可汗·辛格请他回去，在接下来一段时间里代替他负责约翰·华生的安全，而辛格本人要临时去一趟欧洲。  
狄克森本以为他将亚瑟·邓特悄悄从伦敦送走的事情就足以惹得可汗·辛格震怒，无论如何也想不到他还会来拜托自己，负责约翰·华生的安全倒是不出意料，毕竟夏洛克是为了可汗的案子而死，并且一想到大福尔摩斯面临的调查和辛宁家族一向的事不关己，一通解释下来狄克森反倒接受了这个逻辑。只是他自己任务在身，比较麻烦。  
故而，此刻狄克森站在原先的住处，一时间有些诧异所有的布置和摆设都未变过，与他离开时几乎别无二致，从房东夫夫处听来的闲言碎语也逐一真实了起来，“吉勒姆先生一人付了房租，说是不想再找室友”“他现在工作很忙，总是早出晚归”“烟抽得更凶了”……赫克托几乎是得意非常且不容辩驳地认为理当如此，彼得·吉勒姆怎么可能再去找别人，对此赫克托·狄克森相当自以为是。  
他在屋子里享受了一会儿原来的沙发，又将吉勒姆先生放在茶几上的烟拿出一根偷着抽，零食柜里还放着他喜欢的夹心巧克力棒，不知道哪里来的苏打饼干则因有些受潮而遭到遗弃。狄克森先生如鱼得水般地在熟悉的环境里找到一些旧有的快乐，他甚至用冰和可乐在彼得的咖啡杯里为自己兑了一杯威士忌。  
七点一过，外面四合的夜幕里下班的行人逐渐多了起来，赫克托知道彼得也会是其中的一员，从街道尽头的转角开始，便会微缩着肩膀低着头，一边看着街道上每一辆车的车牌号，一边下意识地扫视着整条街的行人，用着难以被察觉的敏感多疑检视着他住处周围的每一点变化。而进入楼道之后只会愈加审慎，赫克托总是会好奇在彼得眼里是不是一粒灰尘的移位都是某种征兆，但这也含着一点情人眼中的可爱，甚至连彼得在焦虑难安时的话多也变得可爱起来，尤其当彼得将赫克托划入自己的保护范围内后，他小心翼翼施加在赫克托身上的那种仔细和专注都会让赫克托心痒。  
他至今都记得离开那天，彼得误以为自己杀了可汗·辛格时的紧张和有些蹩脚的镇定，即使如此，彼得·吉勒姆说他会保护他。  
七点三十一，赫克托能从窗户望见准点出现在拐角处的彼得·吉勒姆了，但赫克托站在黑暗里，一盏灯也没开，对方看不到他。  
七点三十六，彼得·吉勒姆推开了比尔博餐厅的门，还有一分钟会得到赫克托·狄克森今天在餐厅就餐的消息。赫克托将手里的杯子放在了茶几上，他将沙发上的大衣穿好，无视了楼梯间某人狂奔的脚步声。  
七点四十，彼得·吉勒姆搜遍了家里的每一处，他高兴地推开每一扇房门，每一次都用期待的声音喊了一遍狄克森的名字，然而只有空空荡荡的房间提醒着他的一无所获。

在酒吧赌桌旁赚酒钱的西格森等着可汗·辛格，他在此地潜伏一个月了，特意将所有棘手但却可以付诸实战的环节都留给了可汗，希望可汗不会在这一趟的动身里感到无聊。  
直到黑夜将尽，黎明袭来，可汗·辛格才拎着手提箱推开了酒吧的木门，吱呀作响的声音吵醒了倚在沙发里的西格森，酒吧的大厅里只剩下他们两个人了。  
可汗走向他，将手提箱放在了桌上，“完成了。”他意简言赅道，仿佛昨晚对战的一整个基地只是寻衅的街头混混。  
掩在帽衫和乱发下的西格森审视评估着眼前的男人，他不得不承认可汗比他想象中要厉害得多，“医药箱需要吗？”  
可汗摇了摇头。  
西格森则已经抵着下巴思索起该如何改进计划，有了可汗这一支强劲的武力，他可以省去很多不必要的时间。但当可汗提起伦敦的近况时，西格森却毫不犹豫地打断了对方。  
“你不想知道我把他交给谁了吗？”  
西格森端起酒杯的动作停了一停。  
“赫克托·狄克森。”  
“……”  
“他做得挺好。”  
“什么意思？”  
“三个月前他见过华生一面，现在看来华生相信你已经死了。”  
毕竟，哀莫大于心死，在可汗·辛格眼中，当约翰·华生放弃对夏洛克·福尔摩斯仍然存活的不切实际的幻想之后，不仅对整个计划十分有利，并且也有助于约翰·华生的恢复。至于后续问题？那并不在可汗的考虑之中。  
酒馆里的光线仍旧昏暗，杯子里的啤酒质地远非上等，远离伦敦的西格森在这一刻忽然发现情势远远地超出了自己的控制，他有了一种大事不妙之感。

而借机入住可汗房间的狄克森，悄悄监听起了对面。

（4）  
在这个月第三个星期即将过完的那一天，赫克托终于等到了自己放在彼得茶几下的监听器被发现的时刻，他躺在床上静静地享受着，耳朵却在留意那个摆在床头的扬声器，听那边窸窸窣窣和话筒被捂住时特有的声音。彼得如何趴到茶几底下，再如何笨手笨脚地爬出来，赫克托都能想象的到，他个子高，不跪在地上根本完成不了，这么想着赫克托就听见了彼得拍裤脚的声音，他笑了一下。  
监听器里细微的呼吸声维持了一秒，又一秒，久到赫克托也跟着屏住了呼吸，那边忽然出声问道：“赫克托？”  
赫克托忍住翻白眼的冲动，这玩意儿又不是可视对讲机，就算他想回答也不可能做到的好吗？接着通讯的信号在意料之中被掐断了，赫克托无聊地用皮鞋踹了踹床脚，他才不在乎穿着鞋躺在别人家的床上，反正亚瑟·邓特还没有回来，这间屋子同样也是他和可汗协议的一部分。这么想来，赫克托觉得自己真有几分混白食的天赋，于是他打算把多余的精力用以布置下一个与彼得的小游戏当中。  
他在二楼墙上原始版本的租住协议——比尔博将那份被房客们画得乱七八糟的初始版本装裱保存了起来，为了纪念爱与和平——上翻到了当年彼得写下的字迹，尽管那已被掩盖在层层叠叠的纸张之下，并在那里留下了自己的手机号码和标价：三千磅为你解决上班之苦。赫克托写完之后又把纸张整理好，叼着笔盖笑了起来，仿佛已经能看见彼得苦恼的样子：不，赫克托，我们谈过的，你不能干掉我的上司。但赫克托才不会替彼得干这么麻烦的活，他只会拿了三千块钱，然后让彼得跟他上床，再把他赶去楼下买早餐。

但这个伎俩被发现的时间比赫克托预估得要更短，他放下手里咬了一半的汉堡，看着约翰·华生从对面的诊所里出来准备回家，他用餐巾纸抹了抹嘴，将小费压在盘子底下，这才不紧不慢地接起对方打来的第二个电话。  
“你好，这里是威尔德塔尔特洗衣店。”  
“赫克托？”  
“先生，请问你有什么需要吗？”  
“赫克托，别闹了，我是彼得，我认得你的声音。”  
赫克托笑了一下，看着约翰上了回家常坐的环线公交，自己也招手叫停了一辆出租车，他精准地调整了语气，不耐烦道：“先生，如果你没有别的事，我就挂了。”  
“等等，别挂！”  
“先生？”说完赫克托捂着话筒对司机报了地址。  
“好吧，”彼得叹了一口气，认命道：“我看到你们家的广告了，想问问看具体的服务。”  
赫克托眼珠一转，顺口开始编：“我们店提供个人订制服务，会根据您的需求为您匹配低、中、高三条服务线，请问您有几个人的衣服要洗呢？”  
彼得想了想，试探道：“一个人？”  
“那请问他是您的朋友还是仇家？”  
“……就不能是我自己的衣服？”  
“啊，”赫克托夸张地发出恍然大悟的声音道：“也不是不可以。那请问您有什么特殊要求吗？时间和地点还有洗衣方式之类的？以及，如果需要上门，我们会额外加收20%的服务费。请问您是要现在就预订服务吗？”  
“不了，我还想多活一段时间，谢谢。”  
赫克托撇了撇嘴，“那么请问您还有什么问题吗？”  
“咳，”彼得清了清嗓子道：“请问你们有……那种单独上门的服务吗？”  
“啊，”赫克托坐直了一点，“那可是要加收很多很多服务费的。”  
彼得的声音听上去都明快了一点：“没有问题。”  
这边挂了电话的赫克托从大衣口袋里掏出剩下的半个汉堡，边咬了一口边对着从后视镜里偷瞄他的出租车司机咧了一个微笑。

晚些时候，在家收拾好了一切的彼得收到了药店送来的蓝色小药丸和避孕套一盒。

与此同时，下楼点了一份汤的约翰正目瞪口呆地看着公主捧着一个小盒子坐在他的对面。约翰能看出那个镶嵌着珍珠的纯白盒子应该是公主的首饰盒，但公主现在选择拿它来装照片。照片上的主要内容也并非比尔博和史矛革或是任何一位约翰所认识的人物，而是一位有着长长黑色头发的女郎——“你觉得她怎么样？”比尔博茶色的眼睛闪着热情和善意的光。  
约翰端起一旁的茶杯，抿了一口餐后红茶道：“气质很好。”  
比尔博满意一笑，开始念起照片背面的小字：“牛津文学系，自由作家，专栏撰稿人，现旅居意大利……”  
约翰摇了摇头，道：“停一下，我不感兴趣。”  
“我知道你不感兴趣，但是去接触一些新的人，会给你带来新的事情，”公主微微歪头，“我又不是帮你相亲，只是想给你介绍一些朋友，而我觉得你现在会比较想在了解他们之后再作判断，这样你会感觉更放松一些？嗯？”  
约翰保持了沉默。  
于是比尔博知道那至少不是拒绝，他便将刚刚那张长发女郎的照片放下，又拿起来了另外一张，“那这位呢？翠丽安，天体物理学和文学双博士，现在就住在伦敦，”那上面涂着珊瑚红口红的女孩有一双摄人心魄的大眼睛，“她过两天有个小型读书会，讨论的主题是你喜欢的那本银河系。”  
那天的最后，约翰收下了读书会的邀请函，他坐在221B的沙发里对着那封邀请函喝酒喝到了夜里，第二天醒来的时候，他决定去看一看。  
但那位戴着圆框眼镜的天体物理学博士并没有引起约翰的任何兴趣，尽管约翰承认她比他这辈子见过的大多数女孩都漂亮多了，但她也有着一眼看上去就非常危险的聪明，那让约翰犹疑并且止步了。可他也没有离开，只是静静地坐在书店内最靠近门边的位置上听她拿着她的那份讲稿，兴致盎然地肆意发挥，讲稿十分有趣，而屋子中间的那个位置仿佛天生属于她。  
“她很擅长抓住人的情绪，天生的演说家。”一旁的金发男人向约翰搭话，他说完之后才将眼神从翠丽安身上移向约翰，这时间足以让约翰审视并观察他，但对方并不介意约翰的眼神，他友好而富有魅力地露出微笑，语气温和道：“但聪明偶尔也会咄咄逼人，你说是吗？”

约翰就这样认识了马克·摩斯坦。

后续的发展并没有超出约翰的意料之外，他能认出马克眼中对他的兴趣所在。如果说夏洛克让他见识了所有智慧的碰撞和燃烧，绚烂而伟大的奇观，以至他离开后约翰只拥有些燃尽的灰尘，那么马克看起来对此完全不介意。  
他并不频繁地邀请约翰，但会隔三差五地找约翰陪他去做一些户外运动；他聪明，懂得委婉地坚持，约翰相信当马克想要做某件事时，极少有人能够拒绝马克。渐渐地，马克也会到比尔博的餐厅吃饭了，约翰知道自己在放任事情的发展，可谁还会在意呢？在意的人都已经死了。

于是，比尔博等人趁着约翰和马克出去晚餐之时，悄悄在餐厅开了一个加急会议，与会的除了帮比尔博充票数的史矛革之外，还有从欧洲之行归来的可汗，自称全权代表彼得的赫克托，以及闲来无事陪斯特兰奇回来收拾东西的罗斯。  
他们因为无聊而坐在一起，也因为无聊而没有彼此开战，他们吃着比尔博准备的下午茶，等待着比尔博从厨房端来煮开的咖啡，唯一对此有莫大意见的史矛革先生也因为被禁足在躺椅之上而变得无足轻重了。  
“我喊大家来是为了听听看大家的想法，”公主最后落座时，选择这样开场，“我们的好医生最近看起来交了不错的朋友，太不错了，但我不知道是不是应该撮合他俩。”  
捧着手机发短信的罗斯对此稍微抬了抬眉毛，他说出的话和他身上精致的三件套气质如出一辙地冷淡：“顺其自然，这种事情旁人帮不上忙。”  
而同样捧着手机的赫克托伸手从蛋糕架上取了一个马芬，他暂停下游戏，咬了一口蛋糕才道：“我不喜欢医生的新朋友，我大概不会帮忙。”  
“但是约翰跟他在一起看起来不错，他上次都主动跟我聊他们一起出去攀岩的事情了。”公主说着抬起手指卷了一下耳边的头发，“我希望他能早点走出那件事。”  
但在座的每一个人都知道那何其艰难，只有公主才能真心实意地相信并且说出这种话。  
罗斯接着指出道：“但也可能只是逃避，他愿意跟另一个人在一起并不代表他就走出了前一任。”  
“高兴总比不高兴要强。”赫克托耸了耸肩。  
“你刚刚还说不支持他俩在一起？”比尔博问道。  
“我只是说不会帮忙，但没有说我不能表态，总的来说，我对这种事情没有兴趣。”  
“那你对什么事情感兴趣？”很少与赫克托闲谈的比尔博充满了好奇心。  
“啊，”赫克托露出笑容，“亲爱的公主，我感兴趣的东西那就很多了……”  
“狄克森。”可汗出声提醒道，但这完全是因为被他挡住视线的史矛革快要冒火了，但史矛革又不能怪可汗，因为这是比尔博特意安排的，在场能够胜任这项工作的也只有可汗一人。  
但同样的，可汗并不能阻止赫克托，他继续道：“比如，我开了一家洗衣店，专门帮上门的客人清洗别人的衣服。”  
“欸？”比尔博眨了眨眼，决定还是不要深究好了，要想成为一名出色的房东，求同存异是他必须掌握的事情，他接着转回了正题道：“我觉得我们没有理由阻止他去寻找自己的幸福，无论他需要走出的时间是长是短，但是我希望能够确认他不会对此后悔。”比尔博了解约翰的为人，他不希望约翰会在后悔之后带给自己更深的伤害。  
“所以你们有好的办法吗？”比尔博站在自己的位置上，因而得以环视整张桌子上落座的各位。  
“调查一下他的新朋友，把资料给他看？”赫克托皱着眉提议道。  
而罗斯听完已经打开手机进行搜索。  
比尔博却对此并不抱有希望，他们这桌上已经集齐了特工、杀手、雇佣兵、公主和富豪五种属性了，这甚至还没算上正在阁楼的冰箱里寻找宝物的法师，他不认为有什么新的职业和背景能够震慑到约翰。  
他是这样想的，也是如此喊停的，而被喊停的两位耸了耸肩表示没有异议。  
于是目光自然而然地传到了最后一个人身上，全身黑衣环着手臂的可汗接下了这道期望，他点了点头，异常可靠地提供了方案：“我有一个办法，我这里有一件东西可以交给他。”

那天晚上被马克送回来的约翰稍微喝多了一点，酒劲上头令他不仅感到微醺，连脸颊也红透了。他坐在马克车上的副驾小睡了片刻，马克停下车后只是安静地待在车里，他并没有喊醒他，一直等到约翰自己醒来。  
这让约翰感到无地自容，他醒后连连说着不好意思，抹了两把脸才在黑暗里摸准了汽车门把手一把推开。车外的冷气让他清醒了不少，马克也从车里出来站在一旁，想要绕过车子来扶住约翰，约翰摇头拒绝了。  
尽管他走路仍然有些深一脚、浅一脚，但马克知道今晚只能到此了，他没有执意送他上去，只是分别时牵了约翰的手，轻轻吻在约翰的侧脸，他不希望这会冒犯到他。  
马克的小心翼翼换得了默许。随后，他们在楼下分别。  
约翰一个人慢慢走上221号安静的楼梯间。  
当他抬头时，二楼的租住协议挂在他面前的墙上，现在他知道了这份协议是为何而来。他被马克握过的手却迅速被另一种感觉所取代，他想起他和夏洛克一起出城而又回来的那天晚上。他们一起站在这里，对人生抱有期待。  
他接受回忆里的亲吻，也同样接受回忆那些而带来的痛苦，这痛苦如此涩滞而熟悉，约翰不得不从那份协议的面前逃开，他在心里问自己是否仍有可能拥有希望。而如若有，这个希望又是否会是马克·摩斯坦带给他的？他思绪万千地走上另一折楼梯，直到脑中的所有的想法被一个白色的包裹打断，这个白色的包裹正安静地躺在221B的门口前，而那上面写着：  
致约翰 生日快乐  
夏·福  
那是夏洛克的字迹。


End file.
